


All's Wells That Ends Wells

by awaycatwogua, FriedaC



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, and Earth-19 Randolf Morgan, and Earth-2 Henry Hewitt, and also mentioned Tracy Brand, so earth-1 characters occasionally show up, tbh this tag stuff makes me nervous, the story happened on Earth-2
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaC/pseuds/FriedaC
Summary: Harry hates HR, thinks he’s an idiot.HR thinks Harry’s amazing and so handsome.——Tom Cavanagh设定从314开始，HR活蹦乱跳的，后面的剧情全滚蛋一切OOC都是为了甜文服务【甩锅HR x Harry为主，但是水仙嘛，搞不好就逆了【免责声明Set after 3x14.Harry didn’t go back to Earth-2 alone. He took HR with him instead.





	1. Chapter 1

“嘿，你在这儿呀！”HR单手耍着一支鼓棒，另一支别在后兜，悠闲地踱进Harry的工作间。笑盈盈地对Harry道：“我听说你把Jesse惹火了哟，Hard-Hat Harry。”

“我说了别叫我‘Hard-Hat’！”Harry评估着手里在做的装置，好吧，这个不适合砸过去。

“我知道，你想让Jesse跟你回地球二去，对吧？”

“我想不想有什么用，反正她现在绝对不会再跟我回去了。”Harry在翻白眼和叹气之间最终选择叹了一口气，视线仍然盯在手中的工具上，听起来像个赌气的孩子。

HR靠着旁边另一张工作台，手里的鼓棒停了下来：“可是，Jesse长大了，你总得放手，不是吗？”

“哦，我猜现在是什么‘我虽然没当过父亲但是我就是比当过的更牛X’时间是吧，我需要听你这个白痴在这里指手画脚？！我才是她老爸，好吗？她现在是要到另一个平行宇宙去生活，过一条和我不相关的时间线，这不是成了家，搬到另一个街区的事，你懂吗？”

“相信我，我很理解。我从地球十九来到这里，开始全新的生活，维度穿行在我们那儿的法律里甚至是死刑的重罪，可是我没有后悔呀，这里有许多值得交的新朋友，这球不错的，满世界都是咖啡的香气，Jesse会生活得很好的。”HR夸张地摆出一个超级享受的表情。

“而且不管在哪个宇宙，我也都是在过自己的人生，这并没有分别。Jesse是那么聪明的一个姑娘，这点最像你了，她同样知道要到哪里找寻自己的快乐，这不正是你希望的吗。话说回来，即使她和你分隔在两个宇宙，怎么能说她的时间线和你没有丁点关系？你们每分每秒都联系在一起，她永远是你的女儿，你永远会牵挂她的安危。”

Harry翻了个白眼，这个家伙怎么比自己还能说，还挺…有那么几分道理吧。

“再说Wally小伙子挺优秀的，咱的宝贝女儿吃不了亏。”

“那是我的闺女！”Harry不爽地反击了一句，心里有点放下了坚持。

“你的，你的，都留给你瞎操心。你这个人，顶着这么帅的脸，思想咋不跟上呢？也不知道其他的Wells有没有这么老顽固。”HR的鼓棒都快指上Harry的鼻子了。

 

Harry一口老血将喷未喷，HR那边已然切换到了下一个话题：“哎？你这是在做什么呢？”

Harry尝试了三遍才把讽刺挖苦的话咽了回去，晃晃手里的小装置：“这是给Jesse的跨维度通讯器，可惜信号不稳定，时有时无的。”

“这种问题你不来请教天才，天才只好自觉上门服务了。”鼓棒又得意地摇晃起来：“在我们地球十九，这项技术已经非常成熟了。因为不同的地球存在不同的频率系统，所以用一个维度间频率转换和稳定器就可以搞定啦！”

“稳定频率？这思路应该可行。”Harry露出若有所思的表情：“我还可以根据Jesse的独特频率，加一个跨宇宙GPS定位器，随时可以知道宝贝的精确位置了。”

“Randolf给我做过一个跨维度收音机，我把核心部件拆给你就好啦，反正我现在也不能随便播小说了，留着也没用。”HR边说边往自己房间跑去，远远飘来一句：“你看，我们Wells联手，很厉害的！”

 

装置要给Jesse的，不能砸，Harry一脸黑线地想。


	2. Chapter 2

又要回地球二去了，这次还是一个人回去，Harry别提多不高兴了，女儿大了不由爹呀。

把连夜改装的Wells牌跨维度可定位超能力遥感预警通讯器塞到宝贝女儿手里，千叮咛万嘱咐，宝贝闺女啊，老爸我又加了一个全息投影即时聊天功能，记得多给我来电话。在这个球有一丢丢待得不顺心了，就回家来，我马上把那个黄不拉几的小子剁碎了喂狗。

正直善良的闪电小子露出一个天真烂漫的笑容，岳父大人，您还是快走吧。

那边小震波还在和Harry进行告别仪式，戴着小礼帽，背着单肩包，别着两根鼓棒，还捧着两杯咖啡的HR突然追上来：“嘿Harry，我跟你一起去地球二咋样？”顺势把一杯咖啡塞到了Harry手里：“这是给你的旅行咖啡！”

 

小震波看了看闪电侠，闪电侠看了看闪电小子，闪电小子看着女朋友，一屋子人最终看向了Harry，表情很明确：这是哪一出？

Harry把所有人都看了一遍，发现自己已经不由自主接了那杯咖啡，忍不住尴尬地清了清嗓子：“你说什么？”

“我是说，这个地球我已经见识过了，整天打打杀杀的，太吓人了，打架不适合我。听说你们那里挺先进的，可以带我去看看吗？”

 

现在可不可以把咖啡再还回去，众目睽睽的，会不会太跌份儿，女儿还看着呢。

“你，这张脸，我…”Harry支吾了半天，用个什么借口比较好啊老天，最终脖子一梗，对“自己”又没必要这么客气：“我不欢迎。”

一屋子人又转圈看了一遍，最终盯向HR。

“Harry，你不用担心大家把我误认为你啦，我肯定老老实实待着，安静得没有存在感。我还可以换一张脸呀，不会影响你大科学家的光辉形象。”HR说得眉飞色舞：“再说了，你拆了我的收音机，喝了我的咖啡，我搭个车去旅个游，有来有往嘛。”

这回大家不转圈了，直接看向Harry，表情又很明确：有道理，拿人手短，吃人嘴短。

勇敢的杰西•快客站了出来：“老爸，HR人很好啊，有他陪你一起回去我也比较放心，你就答应了吧！”

女儿发话了，能怎么办，“那说好，你绝对不许惹事，否则我可不客气！到时候我连球一都不让你回，我直接给你送球...”

HR一把把没完没了了的Harry拉走，一边比了个OK的手势，冲大家得意一笑，“Francisco，时间不早啦，我们开车吧！”


	3. Chapter 3

来到地球二的第一个晚上，Harry就后悔了。大意了！随随便便答应这个人过来，现在要让他住在哪里？把人扔大街上吧，太不讲究了，万一真顶着自己这张脸出去招猫逗狗，以后惨的可是他大总裁自己。

 

整个白天可说是过得十分顺利。Harry盯着HR换了一张不会惹麻烦的脸，就宣布自己要忙公司的事情，甩了一张卡给HR之后，便完全对这个客人不管不顾了。毕竟被Grodd的事拖了好久，又在球一小住了几天，STAR Lab.还有一堆事务等着这个神秘的总裁稍稍出现一下呢。

HR倒是配合地换了一张老搭档Randolf Morgan的脸，但是Harry看到的，还是自己这张客观说还挺帅，但面对面看，又确实让人很抓狂的脸。

Harry一整天忙着见实验室骨干，处理邮件，检查几个项目的进度，竟然真的把某个麻烦精忘了个一干二净。直到晚饭时间，HR才拎了两个塑料袋出现在Harry的办公室：“嘿Harry，你们这个球实在太赞啦，我出去转了一转，瞧瞧，Big Belly Burger和Jitters，这儿都有！我太傻啦，我还从球一背了两大包咖啡豆过来，完全没有那个必要啊你说是吧！”说着把一袋子汉堡和N多杯咖啡码在了桌上：“请享受你的晚餐！”

好像是…花我的钱吧。Harry默默把桌上的东西估了个价，内心翻了个白眼，老实坐在了汉堡面前。

 

“我经常会住在STAR Lab.，可以再找一间空房给你。”咬了几口汉堡，Harry终于想起来这个不容忽视的问题。

“你不回家吗？总是住在办公室不好的，人容易疲劳，还影响心情，你应该试着放松一点。”HR捧着自己的那份儿吃得正起劲。

“你要住我家？每天进出万一遇到熟人，要怎么解释？”

“就说是什么远房亲戚，新请的管家，生活秘书…随便你喽。”

“生活秘书？亏你想的出来！简直是直接对外宣布，我们有不正常的关系！”

“你一个大总裁，有生活秘书不是很正常嘛，只不过住到了家里哈哈哈。再说我们之间的关系本来就不正常呀，我们既是同一个人，又分明是不同的人，那我们到底算是什么关系？”HR一脸坏笑。

“别嬉皮笑脸的，暂时先说是司机好了，”Harry扶额：“我之前的司机Charles被Grodd杀害了，正好还没有司机。”

“咳咳咳，呸呸呸，你这个人难怪这么招恨。”HR飞快抢走了最后一杯咖啡。

 

当Harry开着车，载着自己的司机，驶进自家别墅的时候，轮到HR翻白眼了。这么荒无人烟的地方，HR怀疑在这里放炮都没人会注意到，Harry居然担心会被别人撞见。这儿哪有人？连老鼠都不来遛弯吧。

来到近前，HR更傻眼了。眼前这地方跟自己在球十九的家一模一样，除了装修风格完全不同以外，从外部看起来居然完全就跟回了自己家一样，多元宇宙间的暗合还真是奇妙。

Harry指着二楼一连三间客房说：“喏，那些都是客房，自己挑一间吧。”

HR下意识看了一眼平常自己睡的主卧方向，终于认识到这里确实不是自己的球十九。

“客厅、餐厅、厨房都在一楼，二楼的卫生间在主卧那个转角…”Harry正敷衍地介绍着，却被HR打断：“我都知道，这就跟我家一样嘛！”

Harry误会了，当即在内心翻了今天第26次白眼，这家伙，还真自来熟。

“那你先去洗澡吧，我找Jesse测试下通讯器。”

 

打开跨维度通讯器，呼了里面唯一一个号码，没多久Jesse的全息投影就出现在眼前，Harry感觉，今天可算有点高兴的事儿了。他几乎把所有的好心情用在了这一刻，调了一个大大的笑容出来：“嗨，宝贝！”

宇宙那头，贴心的女儿也回以大大的笑容：“嗨老爸，二人世界过得怎么样呀？”

等等，我们这里，是不是有什么误会？

咚咚咚，敲门声正好响起。

HR探了半个脑袋进来：“嘿Harry，嘿Jesse，打扰一下，我匆匆忙忙背了两包咖啡豆来，并没有带换洗衣服哎。你可以借我一些穿吗，我们的尺寸应该一样吧。”

老天！第27次！

Jesse立即加入起哄：“啊老爸，上次我给你买的睡衣你嫌弃颜色太亮，我觉得HR穿上一定很好看！”

 

Earth-2 Dr.Harrison Wells，感觉自己最糟糕的一段人生由此开始了。然而，只是他认为而已。


	4. Chapter 4

转天正好是个周末，Harry还是按照自己的习惯早起。一身纯棉的暗红居家睡衣，海军蓝的勾边，显得整个人精神抖擞。

只要没有工作烦恼，Harry还是保留着认真做早餐的习惯。尽管始终酷爱Big Belly Burger那种重油盐的快餐，但他的厨艺其实非常不错，毕竟多年独自抚养Jesse，很多技能算是被迫学会的。起初这个科学家用自己惯常解决问题的思路，鼓捣出一整套自动化厨具，但机器烹饪的效果宝贝女儿显然并不买账。从那以后，Harry便下决心回归到了普通单身老爸的轨道，开始认认真真学习各项生活技能。不得不说，天才多数时候是全方面的，作为父亲的Harry一样成绩优异。

 

“嗨，Harry，早上好，晴天快乐！”HR晃进厨房的时候，Harry也不过刚刚开始烤面包。

Harry下意识一回头，一句礼貌性的“早上好”刚转到嘴边，就看见HR一身粉蓝色的睡衣，玫瑰粉的勾边，正靠在吧台后面，除了颜色的差别，这睡衣款式和自己身上穿的一模一样。Jesse这个小坏蛋，这绝对是故意的！

“Harry，你在做什么早餐呢，我真是太好奇了，我们这些Wells们口味会相像吗，还是完全不同？”

“没啥特别的，面包，麦片，煎蛋之类，早餐还能吃出多少花样？”也许是今天天气实在太好，连Harry的语气都放缓了许多。

话虽如此，当Harry把面包，百吉饼，香肠，煎蛋，牛奶，麦片，咖啡和果酱一样样摆上桌的时候，HR已经笑裂了：“哈哈哈我得说，Wells们的口味不知道，胃口确实是一样的。”

Harry失笑，眼前这个房客看起来好像也没那么糟糕。受到欢乐情绪的感染，他也装模作样地举了举盛着牛奶的玻璃杯：“敬多元宇宙！”

“敬大胃王！”HR附和。

叮，玻璃杯碰在一起，两个人都笑了。

 

“昨天晚上住得还习惯吗？”心情好的Harry，越看眼前这张脸越觉得帅气，不由话也多了起来。

“非常好啊，床也好，被子也好，枕头也好，内衣内裤都很好…”

“好了好了，不用全都列举。”Harry赶紧把这个话唠打断。

HR显然没有结束这个话题的意思：“不过Harry，说到内裤，我跟你说个生活小妙招，”他神神秘秘地眨了眨眼，甚至毫无意义地往桌前倾了倾身体，压低嗓音说：“你的内裤买得小了一号，我不是说不能穿啊，这大小我也能穿。可是内裤这东西啊，就要稍微宽松一点才舒服，你考虑一下。”

Harry一口烤面包刚要咽下，顿时被这高论噎得直翻白眼，嘴里还满是果酱，堵得一个字都说不出来，不由脸憋得通红。顺了半天气，才幽幽然吐了一句：“东西是不是，不够吃？”

错觉错觉，这个人哪里帅了，这个人就是个彻头彻尾的白痴加混蛋，比混蛋还可恶，比白痴还可憎。大总裁在内心把自己的二重身骂了五百遍，又为自己的判断失误写了一千字检讨书，才默默无语地吃完了一顿早餐。

不过有一点他是对的，这桌食物确实还不够吃，Harry最终还是又去补煎了四只荷包蛋。

 

早餐后，Harry借口出去买点菜，就消失了整整一天。

 

HR一个人在家看电影，泡泳池，做午饭，甚至把Jesse的零食柜都扫荡了一遍，才等到Harry进门。

刚想问问买菜咋去了一整天呢，就发现衣帽间门口的椅子上，多了两包全新的男士内裤。

纯棉宽松款…

加大了一个号…


	5. Chapter 5

Harry在厨房里一边洗菜一边疯狂后悔，明明只是想出去躲开HR那个混蛋的，为什么偏偏碰上内裤促销买一送一？为什么要去凑这种无聊的热闹？为什么还鬼使神差要选大一号的?当时只是因为一种无巧不成书的恶趣味，现在木已成舟回想起来，真是笨蛋！笨蛋！笨蛋！！一生之中的智商低谷为什么会发生在今天？！一世英名为什么会毁在这个人身上？！

Jesse宝贝，可不可以帮老爸把时间线擦一下？不不不，这件事不能再让任何人知道，Jesse也不行，Jesse尤其不行！

那个家伙现在一定已经看到两包新内裤了吧，Harry悄悄关了水龙头，竖着耳朵仔细听着外面的动静。HR没有大喊大叫，HR没有爆笑着冲进厨房里来，HR没有举着内裤满屋子巡游，HR如此诡异的平静让Harry更加惶恐不安，焦躁得耳朵根子都粉红粉红的。拜托那个傻子你快点闹吧，Harry自信自己可以有一百种方法怼回去。然而尴尬的平静，是Harry最难以对付的局面。现在要怎么办，总不能去问，嘿，你觉得我买的新内裤好看吗？

 

HR终于出现在厨房门口，正好撞上Harry一半惊疑戒备一半慷慨赴死的表情，差点把接下来要说的话咽回去：“喂，咋啦，这是啥表情？我只是想说，晚餐让我来做好吗？Harry你真是太友善太热情啦，我好感动，就让我用美味的晚餐来表达一下我的感谢吧，我的厨艺在地球十九可是出过菜谱的！”

“自己花钱印的小广告那种？”正在全心戒备中的Harry直接横出一句嘲讽腔。

“那你可太小瞧人了，天文物理我是不懂，做菜，我还自认为是个天才！”

“我看起来就像只会搞科研的书呆子吗？我为了给Jesse换口味，个把月都可以做不带重样的，用得着你来显摆？”

“你尝尝我的手艺就知道我是不是显摆了，保准感动到刷刷地哭泣！”

“说个脑筋急转弯：天上黑压压什么在飞呀？牛啊！牛为什么在天上飞呀？呵呵，有人在吹呗！”

“我不跟你斗嘴，咱俩一人做几样，来斗菜吧!看看谁才是真正厨艺界的Wells！”

“呵，来呀。”

 

不多时两人的完成品都已经摆上了桌。Harry做了意式墨鱼汁烩饭，芝士焗大虾，凯撒沙拉，配上苹果汁清酒，各国风味汇聚一堂，混搭起来也算得匠心独具。可HR做的却根本叫不出名字，看上去色彩丰富，连摆盘都精雕细琢，可并不会让人觉得太闹腾，这卖相，还真感觉是什么大厨手笔，不觉令人食欲大增。

“花里胡哨，表面功夫。”Harry刚一坐下就给出了断语。

“咱们来互相品尝，然后互相打分。你这个看起来真棒啊，我可等不了了！”HR激动地举起叉子。

Harry直接一勺子挖进HR做的一份看起来像是什么饭的食物里，毫不客气地把这艺术品破坏掉，心里忍不住暗爽，叫你好看，一秒完蛋。

“啊，好吃，Harry你这墨鱼汁烩饭里是淋了什么调料，柠檬汁吗？有趣！”

“欧芹、辣椒切碎，拌入橄榄油，加柠檬汁做成调料汁儿。”

“这个也不错，焗的火候挺到位。嗯嗯，好吃。这几样绝对可以拿到8.5分。”

“你的还行吧，6分，算是能吃了。”Harry头也不抬地丢了个分数，埋头继续吃。

“不会吧，我分数这么低？你再尝尝看，这几道都是我的招牌菜呢！”HR不吃了，死死盯着Harry。

“那就6.5。”

“我不是要跟你半分半分地商量，你这分数是认真的吗，你是不是故意压我的分数？！”

“你还吃不吃了，废话那么多。”

“我这个卖相好多了呀，味道就更棒了。不行，这样不公平，我们再找个人评理，快快快，打电话给Jesse。”

“干嘛？”

HR直接伸手在Harry的手表上乱按一通，Harry赶紧把他爪子拍走，“瞎按什么，我自己打。”

 

很快，Jesse欢快的声音传来，“哈啰爸爸们，你们看呀，这是我和Wally的新房子，今天他向我求婚了！”

“什么？？”“干得好！！”Harry和HR异口同声。

“你们怎么这么快就到求婚了吗，也没事先和我沟通一下，你答应了？”Harry不断追问。

这时Wally的脸也出现在全息屏幕上，HR在Harry后面暗戳戳给Wally比了个大拇指，又附赠一个无声的笑。

“当然答应喽，爸爸你放心，我们很快会去地球二看你们，到时候你再好好沟通吧。”

“Jesse，我们现在是有个重要的事情，需要请求你们帮助。”HR才不管一旁发懵的Harry，直接切入正题，“我正在和你爸比赛厨艺，结果他耍赖非说我的不好，你们评评理，是不是我做的这几样光卖相就已经比他的好多了？”

话音没落，宇宙那边的Jesse已经笑出了眼泪，全息屏都在不断颤抖：“哈哈哈哈哈老爸，你的手艺也就满足我这个层次的食客了，我相信肯定是HR更好，你不要这么小气啦，输就输了，要勇于承认嘛！”

“哈哈对吧，你这个做老爸的没有闺女这样实事求是的态度可不行。”HR得意洋洋地冲Harry比划。

“实事个屁，她都没吃就瞎评论，怎么算数？”

Wally看着Harry越来越黑的脸，悄悄拉了拉Jesse，赶紧说到：“不会不会，我觉得Harry做的看起来也很有食欲，那个黑色的，黑颜色的食物…一般会比较…比较特别？”

“看看，有识货的。”Harry稳稳地接了未来女婿这记助攻，不满地看了看女儿。

“呃对，我们这么光看看不客观，老爸们，还是你们自己吃自己评吧。好好享受，拜拜！”Jesse看看情势不妙，当即关闭了通讯，躲回了宇宙另一头。

 

Harry和HR怒目而视，默默对看了十秒钟，各自吃完了对方做的食物，又洗完了对方的杯盘碗勺，各自拎走了一包新内裤，回了各自房间。


	6. Chapter 6

整个周末，HR和Harry举行了“Muti-Wells杯”生活技能大比武，一路从做饭手艺比拼到了谁更会砍价。在互相了解了吃喝拉撒睡各方面习惯之后，HR笑嘻嘻地开写《Muti-Wells异同观察实验001号》，Harry在一边嘲笑他起了个实验报告的名儿，用的却是小说体。

转眼到了周一，HR嚷嚷着家里呆腻了，要跟着Harry去实验室。Harry气他一个连实验报告都不会写的家伙，去实验室瞎凑什么热闹。但终归在HR软磨硬泡并许了给Harry做晚餐之后，Harry勉强点了头。

 

HR一开始对Harry坚持即使离开女儿也要回到地球二并不十分理解。没错，你在这个球有生活，有一个庞大的还在经营中的实验室，有对粒子加速器实验导致暗物质扩散的责任。可是这些，HR在地球十九也基本都有，他依然舍弃了他的家园去了地球一。Harry到底有什么放不下，地球二离了你Harry就不转了吗？

HR发现，还真的就不转了。

因为Harry正式回归STAR Lab.的第一天，超能力者就找上了门。

中城的超能力罪犯并不都傻，他们中的一些聪明人，很快就发现打击超能力犯罪的力量似乎总来自于STAR Lab.，更准确来说，来自于实验室主人Dr. Harrison Wells，连那位可怕的对手Jesse Quick，似乎也和这位科学家有什么特殊的联系。因此，要想在中城干出点什么大事业，看来必须要先拔掉这枚钉子了。

何况今天来的这位超能力者，算是Harry的老相识了。Dr. Heather Oscar原本是Mercury Lab.化学部的负责人，由于和STAR Lab.的长期竞争关系，加上性格原因，Heather素来十分不待见Harry，在公开场合相见，都难免会起争执。这个情况，在Heather受到暗物质辐射之后，反而好转了。因为Heather具有了凭空造水的能力，还不是小水枪，而是随心控制大量的水柱进行攻击。这能力本身并不算太强大，可加上Heather科学家的头脑，让他在中城的超能力犯罪圈子里还挺有的可忙的。

Dr. Oscar上了中城超能力罪犯通缉名单，罪名是多项抢劫和8起谋杀。所以STAR Lab.的安保系统几乎一瞬间就识别出这是一个威胁，而发出了紧急疏散警报。更何况Heather一进门就宣称自己的目标是Dr. Harrison Wells，无疑是来者不善了。保安们抵挡了一阵，也只是给Heather找点麻烦，帮助员工们赢取撤离时间而已。

STAR Lab.的员工们对超能力袭击并不陌生，作为中城市民，对这个每天都在发生新鲜事的新世界习以为常。何况Dr.Wells早就给实验室做过预案。普通人反正对付不了这种状况，唯一正确的事就是逃命，而且是有序有效的逃命。技术员们的执行力是毋庸置疑的，超能力警报甫一响起，人们就开始了迅速的撤离。警报会自动发送给CCPD，剩下的事就交给警察和Jesse Quick吧。

 

HR没有逃跑，一来他不会丢下Harry独自逃命，二来他并不清楚地球二的疏散预案，三来依HR的江湖经验看，还是待在Harry身边，活命的可能性更大一些。

不过HR做了个令人意外的举动，他脱掉了自己的易容伪装，改回了那张和Harry一模一样的脸。

“HR你在干嘛？”

“你没听见吗？那个人是来追杀你这张脸的，我这样可以迷惑对方啊，他见到两张一样的脸，肯定当时就懵逼了，不知道自己该杀哪一个！”

“该死的！蠢蛋！那你给我换张别的脸不是更好？”Harry觉得自己应该被这个白痴气炸了才对，怎么会反而有点感动？

 

话音未落，所有的照明设备全灭，一秒钟之后，备用照明系统自动打开。监控器里显示，一道道玻璃门正被Heather的水柱冲得粉碎，他正优哉游哉地一层层往上搜索。

HR看着监视器评头论足：“哇喔，哇哦哦，好酷。Harry你看他怎么能凭空喷出水来呢，简直是个行走的高压水枪啊！”

“动动脑子好吗？怎么可能凭空，这个世界遵循着质量守恒定律，我猜他应该是有了某一种直接抽取空气中的氢与氧，不必经过燃烧就生成水的能力。”

 

“Harrison，不用再躲了，我很清楚你就在里面！”Heather的声音通过监视器传来：“你没想到吧，你把我的实验室逼到如此惨的地步，让我们一切努力都变得没有意义，我的氢氧发生器研究也十分不顺利，可上天眷顾，偏偏让我拥有了这神奇的能力。今天，就让我请你‘喝一杯’咋样？”

“乖乖，Harry，他很厉害的样子哎，我们要怎么办？”HR一紧张，鼓棒的转速就越快，看看他现在眼花缭乱的手法，显然是被吓到了。

“冷静HR，别急。氢氧燃烧，燃烧？燃——烧——，对了，我没搞错的话，Heather一定控制不了燃烧，既然他那么爱玩水，那么我们来放火！”

“放火？怎么放火？”

“碱金属。遇到水会强烈反应，而且一个比一个厉害，从燃烧到爆炸，我倒要看看他能承受到什么程度！”Harry越说越激动，清晰的思路让他整个人都变得格外性感：“不过还有一个问题，我们需要的东西在五楼的化学实验室，从这里绕过去还需要一些时间，可能Heather会先一步找到我们。”

“这个交给我吧，我去把他引走，你去实验室找你要的东西！”HR同样一脸兴奋：“就让我来英雄救美吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者郑重承诺：绝不保证文中所涉化学反应的正确性，请不要带去参加明年高考或任何一年高考或任何一次考试，谢谢。如有错误，皆因作者是个毕业多年的文科生！


	7. Chapter 7

“你疯了吗？？这太危险了！绝对不可以！”Harry自己都不明白为什么突然这么激动：“我熟悉这里，我去陪Heather转转，你去找药品！”

“嘿，这地方我也熟悉啊，跟我们那儿构造一模一样，但是那个啥玩意儿的金属，我不认识！”HR这次干脆得Harry简直无法反驳。

Harry沉默了片刻，最终微微叹了口气：“那好，时间不多，不争这个。不过你一定一定要小心，和他保持距离越远越好，没有任何必要靠近他，明白吗？”Harry一把把那支最可靠的脉冲步枪抽出来塞在HR手里，“带上这个！我们十五分钟后在7楼的会议室汇合，我不能在化学实验室动手，那里药剂太多，太危险，会议室的空间更大。”

 

“好的，十五分钟，会议室。不过这枪我可不敢用。”

“该死的，先带上！”

 

Harry为了不暴露目标，放弃了电梯，只能沿着紧急通道的楼梯一路往下狂奔。十几层楼一路狂奔，体力的消耗还在其次，内心的焦急才是最煎熬的。

HR正相反，虽然经历了最开始的慌乱，但到他提出自己冒险给Harry争取时间这个提议时，他却瞬间感到了莫名的心安，一种从未有过的镇静牢牢掌控了他。Harry的性命寄托在自己身上，他可以凭靠自己的能力帮助Harry，自己不是毫无用处的，反而是今天这一仗的关键，这个认知让HR感到不可抑制的兴奋，内心潜意识里，他已经将Harry放在了十分重要的位置上。

HR从容地打开了监视器的通话功能，开始和Heather进行“亲切的交谈”。HR知道，如果放任Heather逐层进行搜索，Harry很大可能是躲不过去的，所以他做了一个大胆的决定——直接把Heather引上顶层办公室。

Heather很困惑，今天的Dr. Wells格外健谈，思路跳跃到自己时常觉得跟不上，而且，Dr. Wells为什么要暴露自己的位置，难道已经给他布下了什么陷阱？不管怎么说，先到顶楼找到人肯定没错，不过Heather走得格外小心谨慎，电梯到达顶层门还未打开，他已经摆好了攻击架势。

电梯门打开，顶层空无一人。

可恶，果然是计，Heather简直气得火冒三丈，正巧这时，可恨的声音又应时想起：“嗨，Oscar，动作太慢啦，等不了了，我有点儿事到下面一层了，下来找我吧！”

 

Harry一路冲进化学实验室，性命攸关时候他本来需要绝对的专注，但是他此刻的思绪却十分纷乱，这在一贯冷静沉稳的Harry身上非常少见。他发现自己并没有像想象中那样讨厌HR，他骂他愚蠢，嘲笑他不懂科学，甚至嫌弃他咋咋呼呼胆小怯懦。但不是的，二重身之间有着外人不知的默契，Harry的内心深处知道，HR其实机智且勇敢，他的思路不同于常人，意味着他时常有惊人的创造。比如今天，HR冒了巨大的风险救自己，Harry没有感到太多意外，只有一阵阵的心烦意乱。更快，他需要更快！

他一把拉开实验用品储存柜的玻璃门，STAR Lab.这个规模的实验室，药剂的储备是非常充足的，哪怕一些非常稀有的金属，也可以在这里找到。Harry没时间仔细分辨，碱金属都泡在褐色的煤油瓶子里，这很好认，他尽可能多地拿了一堆，转身就往会议室奔去。

Harry跑到会议室的时候，时间刚刚过去了11分钟，HR和Heather应该还在楼上周旋。Harry略一思索，决定继续往楼上跑，尽可能早一点解救HR才行，多等待一秒，危险就多一分。终于，他在10层的一间办公室门口遇到了Heather，但并没有看到HR的身影。

Harry不再犹豫，把手中的煤油瓶打开，把里面的金属一瓶接一瓶地砸过去。Heather是一位非常出色的化学家，他瞬间明白了Harry的意图。但是来不及了，他的水柱已经喷射出去，遇上迎面飞来的金属钠、钾，甚至还有少量的铯，这导致了剧烈的燃烧，间或产生爆炸，原本的水柱变成火舌朝Harry扑来。来不及逃跑，Harry只能侧身扑进了旁边的一间办公室，这也就意味着，他不再有退路，这间办公室，是他最后的空间。

Heather的状况更加糟糕，火焰沿着他的双手往身上爬，顺着衣料蔓延得很快。但他也发现了Harry的处境，当即点燃了同归于尽的疯狂，他怒吼着向Harry存身处逼近，熊熊燃烧的烈火，照得整个空间都剑拔弩张。

Harry环顾四周，已无其他借力，现在只能寄希望于火势能够尽快小下去，否则他就要陪着Heather葬身火海了，刚刚真该确认一下再出手的，钾和铯大概用得过火了。

正在无计可施之际，Heather身上突然冒起了阵阵白烟，又铺上层层白色塑料泡沫，过了会儿，才隐约看见HR的身影出现在烟雾之中，火势渐渐得到控制，但是HR手里的两只灭火器也都见了底。干脆一不做二不休，HR拎着灭火器上前，一瓶子将Heather砸晕在地。

Harry看着眼前这一幕，简直无法置信。

但这给HR带去的冲击显然更大。他愣在原地，灭火器已经丢了，整个人都在颤抖，尤其是双手抖得根本停不下来。

 

这大概是HR这辈子干过最激烈，最暴力的事情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者郑重承诺：绝不保证文中所涉化学反应的正确性，请不要带去参加明年高考或任何一年高考或任何一次考试，谢谢。如有错误，皆因作者是个毕业多年的文科生！


	8. Chapter 8

Harry通知了A.R.G.U.S.来把Heather带走。和地球一不同，Harry并不自己关押这些超能力罪犯，毕竟他在地球二是一位很有威望的科学家，有公开的身份，可以接触一些官方机构，并不需要像地球一闪电侠小队那样遮遮掩掩。他始终保持着和A.R.G.U.S.的合作，互通有无。而罪犯，全都移交给对方处理。

CCPD的警察们其实早就抵达了，只是下面几层被Heather破坏得一地狼藉，导致他们花费了不少时间一边清理一边推进。A.R.G.U.S.用直升机把犯人押走的时候，警察们还在楼下忙活。Harry无奈，只好亲自去和警方交涉，告诉他们危机解除了，感谢他们及时出警，剩下的残局实验室会自行处理，然后就请他们离开了。

“中城救世主，你一出现就是大阵仗呀。”Iris West收起了配枪，轻松地调侃着，她压低了声音：“咱们的‘女版闪电侠’呢？”

“Jesse去地球一了。”面对West警探这位知情人，Harry的心也微微放松了一些。他和老朋友简单打了个招呼，并请她转达了对Mr. Allen的问候。

忙完这一溜，又顺手给员工们发了个报平安加放假通知的邮件，这才有空回到10层的小办公间。

HR仍旧呆呆地坐在原地，一动也没动过。浑身的颤抖已经平复了许多，但还是低头盯着自己的双手。

Harry感觉自己的心揪了一下。HR来地球二做客，说是为了回避地球一越来越危险的斗争，可是今天这件和他完全无关的事，却将他牵连进来，让他冒了奇险，甚至给他带去了可怕的伤害，这让Harry心里十分内疚，除了内疚，好像还有点别的什么，心疼？

他上前轻轻拍着HR的肩膀，然后肩并肩坐下：“HR，你还好吗？别怕，都过去了，都结束了。以后再不让你做这么危险的事，绝对不会了，好吗？今天多亏你救了我的命，可我真的很抱歉，让你面对了这一切。”

HR仍然没有看Harry，低着头喃喃地说着：“不…不是，Harry。我也不是…害怕…我感觉，我们两个都没事，我们赢了，我挺高兴的，我只是有点，有点…好吧，是有点害怕，就一点点。”

Harry温柔地笑了笑：“听我说，我是很好，可是你有事，你的状态并不好。每一个战士都会经历这情况，今天你就是一个勇敢的战士，所以你现在是在状况中。不过你的任务结束了，现在呢，战士需要休息了。”Harry说着轻轻把HR拉起来，“HR你能慢慢站起来吗？我们回家去了。”

 

Harry将最后一道奶油蘑菇汤端上桌，笑盈盈地对HR说：“今天本来说好是你来做晚饭的，就先欠着吧！快来喝蘑菇汤，这个有安神作用，最适合现在喝了。”他直接把整个碗都推到HR面前，又把勺子塞在他手里。看着HR一勺一勺地舀着蘑菇汤，Harry心想，还行，还能吃，会好起来的。

“HR，你喜欢玩什么棋牌吗？象棋？围棋？我陪你下下棋分散一下注意力好吗？”

“太难了，不会，我会飞行棋。”

“飞行棋吗，家里没有呢。你先吃，我去看看Jesse那里有没有。”

过了一会儿，Harry真的托了一副棋回来：“HR你来看，这个双陆棋会不会？这个特别简单，和飞行棋也挺像的，不会我可以教你。”

 

饭后，Harry又以“这个可以安神”的名义给HR准备了一杯玫瑰花茶，然后他们摊开棋盘，开始了双陆棋厮杀。

然而，Harry悲哀地发现，自从认识了HR，自己后悔的次数开始越来越多了。

比如今天，世上有那么多事情可以做，为什么要选择下棋；世上有那么多种的棋可以下，为什么要选择一个靠骰子的？HR在哪个场失意他不知道，但是他赌场是真得意啊，除了手把手教规则的第一局，后面的每一局Harry都输傻眼了。

Harry痛恨失败，哪怕是下棋！可是他眼看着HR一次又一次掷出两个一样数字的骰子，连续移动四步，他再费尽心思做策略也无济于事。到最后，他除了拼命把自己的棋子叠成防守，再没有其他策略可玩了。而一旦他不得已拆开防守，HR的骰子总能掷出那个刚好的数字，送Harry可怜的小棋子再回起点。

没天理啊！

HR倒真的玩嗨了，白天的紧张不安一扫而空，开心地冲Harry喊：“哇哈哈，正好是个3，Harry，我不客气啦！”他捡起一枚Harry的棋子，放在了棋盘中间的横梁上，那代表双陆棋的“打回大本营”。

Harry咬牙切齿，HR你是不是出老千！！

 

下棋果然是个好主意，HR的心情好了许多，一直到睡觉时间，都再没提白天的那档事儿了。Harry默默想着，这也算值得了吧，转身回了自己的房间。

半夜，Harry猛然间听见客房方向一声大叫，惊得他一骨碌爬起来，三步冲进了HR的房间。Harry伸手打开顶灯，灯光刺得他几乎睁不开眼，但他仍然清晰地看见，HR坐在床上呼吸沉重，额头上布满细密的汗珠。

这家伙怎么裸睡，等下，这不是重点！

重点是，“你怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”

HR微不可察地点了点头。

“梦见Heather的事情了？”Harry在床边坐下，伸手拍了拍HR的胳膊：“如果愿意，你可以和我聊聊的。你知道，害怕是正常的情绪，我们都会害怕，你不需要压抑自己。”

“不是Heather，我梦见了你。”HR突然抬头看着Harry：“我梦见…梦见你被火烧死了！你本来在和我下棋，突然身上就着了火，火苗好大。我手上提着灭火器，我一直喷，一直喷，可是怎么也不能把火扑灭，然后…你就死在我面前了。”

Harry整整愣了十多秒钟，他细细品味HR这个梦。HR的梦境里没有那个喷着水柱想要杀死他的魔鬼，而只有他和Harry下棋的开心时光，同时他又极度害怕失去这一切。他畏惧的从来不是真正的险恶，而是无法留住生活的美好。在恶魔面前，HR是屹立的勇士，而只有在生活面前，他才如此小心翼翼。

Harry痛恨自己用平常的怯懦去猜度HR，他拉起HR的手，温柔又坚定地说：“来跟我去主卧睡吧。我保证陪在你身边，我保证不离开，我保证不去死。”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry被身上的压迫感憋醒，发现自己胸口压着一条光溜溜的胳膊，腰间横着一条腿，自己的手臂则被对方另一只手勾着，脖子间还不断有热气推来。他花了生命中最惊魂的半分钟思考，我是谁，身上这谁，这是在哪里，现在什么时间，我是在哪个球？

OK，现在他回忆起来了。昨天晚上自己一激动就邀请了HR来主卧一起睡，他们乖乖地各自分了半边床，毕竟是一米八的床了，两个成年人也勉强睡得开。Harry一个人多年，突然身边又多了一个，多少感到有些不自在，但是想想这个人说起来也就是我自己啊，谁会拒绝自己呢对吧。

在Harry认真地做着自我催眠时，HR的呼吸已经渐渐变得轻柔平稳，看起来已经重新进入梦乡了。Harry也不再胡思乱想，渐渐地也进入了睡眠状态。

然而一夜过去，现在这算是个什么姿势，为什么那个裸着半个身子的人几乎趴在自己身上？

 

正在Harry感觉尴尬正逐步从一种气氛，变得浓稠，变得固结的时候，HR终于醒了，他轻轻笑出了声，含糊不清地说：“Harry，你知道吗，我的Muti-Wells观察报告又可以加一条了。原来你睡觉还穿T恤，我觉得还是自然状态比较舒服！”

整句话，正带着热气一个字一个字地喷在Harry脖子间的皮肤上。

Harry感觉自己全身的毛孔都痒得炸开了。

还好主卧挂了遮光效果不错的窗帘，没人看见他此刻红润的脸色。

他喵的宇宙间的差别与共通真是随心所欲啊，这个来自地球十九的二重身，脑回路还挺…性感的。

他终于下定决心推了推HR，示意他从自己身上起开，艰难地问：“你…你为啥要抱着我睡？”

“这个要问你啊，你半夜把被子都卷走了，我当然要靠过去，不然要冷死了。”

“好吧这算我的错，夜里太匆忙了，应该把你的被子也搬来的。”

“不过我得说，抱着你睡觉还真的蛮舒服的。”

“舒服你个大头鬼，压得我气都喘不上来！”

“这样啊，对不起啊哈哈哈，那今晚换你抱我咋样？”

“所以你…呃…我是说，你就打算一直在这里睡了吗？”

“唔，在这里睡我就没有再做噩梦了哟，Harry你这就要赶我走吗，我怎么说也算你救命恩人了吧，你不要那么无情。”

“我没这么说。”Harry一下子怂回去了，让HR离开？内心好像是拒绝的。

“那我也不要另一条被子！”HR做了总结陈词，两床被子，那睡觉的美感在哪里?

 

他们再没提起昨天那段经历，连HR的噩梦也再没聊过，一切都心照不宣地回到正轨。HR继续是那个一边跑题一边抓重点的HR，Harry继续是那个嘴巴上半句不饶人内心里柔软地一塌糊涂的Harry，除了他们现在睡一张床以外，表面看起来没有任何不同。

嗯，表面上吧。

 

实验室暂时请了清洁与施工人员进去收拾，大家干脆放假在家。HR发现地球二的电影给他打开了新世界的大门，每一部都和他记忆里的略有差别，有的甚至还挺颠覆。他开心地把Wells父女的收藏都搬出来搞电影马拉松，一边看一边拍着爆米花桶大喊，你逗我呢吧，这怎么可能，这里不是这样的啊哈哈哈哈！

Harry钻进了家里的小型实验室，到了饭点才出现一下，完全不知道在忙什么。

顺便说下，现在家里完全是HR买菜做饭了。Harry总是一边开心地吃着，一边暗暗觉得自己像是…被…包养了？

 

随着卢克天行者的背影淡出画面，HR终于伸了个大大的懒腰，对着空气轻轻说了声：“关机。”家庭影院的整个系统就自动关闭了。HR决定去看看Harry到底在搞什么名堂。

他小心翼翼地推开小实验室的门，Harry正背对着门口专心地鼓捣一堆零件，脉冲步枪扔在一边台子上，被拆得七零八落，而Harry手里已经有一支袖珍枪基本成型了。

“Harry，这是在干什么？”HR探身进去。

“脉冲手枪。我保证过不会再让你出现危险，现在我打算履行承诺，我想做一支小体型，易携带，击发难度不高，瞄准要求更低的手枪。”Harry始终盯着手里的半成品忙活，此时才转回头看着HR：“我知道你不喜欢枪，我也是充分为你这个白痴考虑，尽量做得袖珍了，应该不会感觉到不方便的。”

“你把自己的大枪拆了？”HR的重点却不太一样。

“哦，那个啊。放心，我给自己也做了一支稍小点的，原来那个太扎眼。”

“听上去相当酷！”

“别高兴太早，把枪膛做小了，那么能量的储存，枪管的结构和承受力，使用持续性和能量补充都会面临新的技术问题，还有很多要计算，到时候还得拿到实验室去测试一下。”

“我相信你是最棒的机械工程师！Gypsy那支就不大呀，说明技术上一定是可行的。”HR信心满满地鼓励着Harry，“不过，说到大小，我们两个是多元宇宙的二重身关系，我们的枪不应该是一样大的吗？”

“你等等，我们这是在聊武器的事儿吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

STAR Lab.恢复了运营，Harry和HR经过几天休整同样回到实验室。路上遇到实验室员工，HR就介绍自己是Dr. Wells新请的私人保镖。传言说前几天抓住Heather Oscar，就是得到一个神秘高手相助，看来是真的了，员工们带着证实了八卦的表情心满意足地离开了。

其实他们也没遇到多少员工，因为没人觉得老板需要慰问，大家都安安静静窝在自己的实验台前搞自己的研究，就像什么都没发生过一样。STAR Lab.的员工们，都十分清楚自家老板是如何的牛逼人物，打跑一个水王算什么大事，去年那个为了追杀他搞得满城风雨的Zoom，现在坟头草都三尺三了。一些部门负责人们则更实际，反正下午还要开会见的，现在没必要多跑一趟。浪费时间就是浪费生命，浪费科研时间就是浪费全人类的生命！

 

Harry乐得没人打扰，因为他要开始试验新制的脉冲手枪了。在家鼓捣几天，他感觉还有几个数据不太对劲，但是不实际测验一下，又怎么会知道呢。

STAR Lab.设有专业的枪械实验室，隔断的玻璃甚至非常壕地采用了控制粒子加速器爆炸波的同种材料。Harry穿上全套的枪械实验保护服，对HR说：“你可以在外面看，这个玻璃非常安全，但是你绝对不允许进来，听明白了吗？”

“知道啦，不进去。”HR爽快地答应着，他显然对这一切都充满好奇：“不过Harry，你这个衣服是什么做的，看起来好薄哦。”

“这你不懂了吧，这身是我自己做的防护服，别看它轻薄，强度可不比Allen那小子的闪电战服差，Ramon的手艺还差得远！”

“哈哈哈Francisco哪里比得上你！那我就在外面泡好咖啡等你啦！”

 

实验进行得十分顺利，当一块又一块更高强度的实验靶被射穿，Harry自己也有些吃惊这个成绩。他甚至在想，是不是该把威力改小一点，这样的大杀器都不适合拿来防身了，杀伤力太大了啊。他记录下穿透力数据，接着又换上更高强度的靶子，从计算机显示的数据来看，这支枪仍然没有达到极限。

可惜能量的消耗比预想的要快，一般说来脉冲手枪威力并不会有那么强，但使用应该非常持久才对。Harry无奈地再记录下能量消耗数据，又装填了一部分弹药。

危险就在那一刻发生了。

HR所见，就是里面突然轰的一声巨响，一小团火光伴着浓烟升腾，Harry像一只抛飞的沙包一样重重地被甩在玻璃隔墙上，再跌回地面，然后便一动不动。

“喔！”

HR噌地弹起来，去他妈的禁止入内！他立即去拉实验室的封闭门，然而不管用多大的力气也打不开这道看起来也并不厚的防护门，急得HR拍着玻璃朝里面大喊：“Harry！Harry？！你怎么样？！怎么回事呀？”

他忽然看见门边有一个看起来像掌纹识别锁的电子板，HR赶紧把手放上去。感谢多元宇宙！他和Harry的掌纹完全一致，允许进入的绿灯终于伴随着提示音亮起。

 

HR可不敢乱搬动Harry，他慢慢将对方头套先摘下来，Harry显然让那一下甩晕过去了。隔着防护服HR根本看不出来Harry伤在哪里，只好轻轻拍着他的脸，一遍又一遍焦急地呼唤着他的名字。

不知过去多久，Harry悠悠醒转。

“HR，拜托别喊了，吵得我脑仁疼！”Harry皱起眉头，故意显得满是嫌弃。

“啊！Harry你醒啦！你哪里受伤了？哪里痛？”HR激动地都快喊出来了。

Harry略微活动了一下：“我没事，你不会以为我穿这一身是吹牛用的吧？不过那枪还得改，居然装多点药就炸膛了，也太夸张了。怪我，这种实验事故不该出现的。”

“枪太危险了，我们还是不要了吧。”HR心有余悸。

“放心，我肯定试到百分百安全才会给你。先拉我起来，咖啡都要凉了。”

“我不是这个意思。”HR小声地说。

 

Harry并不是完全没事，虽然防护服有效地避免了枪支炸膛可能造成的伤害，但是玻璃板上那一下冲撞还是让他感觉到头晕目眩，还没顾上喝咖啡，就躺进了STAR Lab.的秘密医疗间。

这是一间隐藏在原先时间穹顶里的医疗间，自从Jesse Wells当上了地球二的闪电侠，Harry就一边疯狂制造各种装备，一边疯狂建造这间全世界范围来看都算尖端的医疗室，好像只有这样，才能稍稍排解一个父亲的焦虑。

里面的设备堪称超级豪华，正在HR感觉眼花缭乱，不知所措之际，只见Harry简单地在电子屏幕上输入了自己的症状，然后一道激光射出，沿着他全身扫描了一遍，随即电子音响起：“上午好Dr. Wells，您有轻微脑震荡症状，目前尚无产生血肿的迹象，全身无其他外伤。建议卧床静养一到两天。”

“谢谢你Gideon，这条记录就不用放数据库了。”

“好的，Dr. Wells.”

Harry坐起来：“你看我说没事儿吧？”

HR一把把他拦住：“医生说叫你休息，你就休息，咖啡我去给你端！”

Harry默默腹诽，这家伙怎么比Caitlin还凶，“谁提咖啡了？我下午还有个会议要开，实验室停了好几天了，科研骨干需要碰个头。而且，正好有个项目小组有重大进展，我是实验室负责人，我能不去吗？”

HR丝毫不让步：“不许去！我很确定卧床休息和坐着开会不是一回事！如果CEO这张脸这么重要的话，我可以替你去！”

Harry都被气笑了：“你开什么玩笑呢，科学家开会，作家去主持？别逗了好吗。再说我只是去听个例会而已，又不是去参加弦理论学术研讨会，你别紧张过度啦。”

HR想了想：“你有没有什么耳机对讲机什么的，你可以远程告诉我该说什么，我照着你的意思说就是了。我在地球十九就是专业干这个的，我当时的搭档Randolf不喜欢的例会，记者会，发布会，统统都甩给我了。”

这回Harry接不上话了。HR说的东西，Harry还真有，他装在Jesse战服上的通讯器不就很合适吗。那设备富余好几套，正可以派上用场。Harry顿了顿：“那好吧，在我办公桌右手的抽屉里，有两副耳机，一个步话机，一条麦克风挂件，你去找来吧。还有你刚刚提醒我了，顺便去把咖啡端回来，这回肯定要凉掉了。”


	11. Chapter 11

Harry捧着热腾腾的咖啡，挂着耳机，端着步话机，悠闲地靠在床头，但其实，他所有的注意力都放在了耳朵上。

HR步入会议室，看见一屋子的人坐得整整齐齐。他已经换回了自己的本来面貌，穿了一身Harry的工作西装，还借走了一副半框眼镜，甚至连超能力预警手表的细节都照顾到了。他看着满屋子年轻的科学家，立即开出一个灿烂的笑容：“嗨大家下午好，各位久等啦！”

Harry差点把嘴里的咖啡喷了，他立即抓起步话机恶狠狠地说：“HR！别这么嬉皮笑脸的，酷一点！酷一点会吗？！”

通话是单向的，Harry当然没有收到HR的回话，不过耳机里的声音还在不断传来：“Dr. Wells，听说您砸掉我们实验室里好几瓶碱金属，我核对了一下，铯都少了两瓶，您没受伤吧？”

HR回复到：“噢我很好，谢谢你，美丽又智慧的女士！”

Harry气得整个脑袋都疼，对着步话机狂喊：“闭嘴！混蛋！那是我们的化学实验室负责人，你这个调情的语气怎么回事？？你再胡说八道，我现在就去会议室把你拎回来！”

HR感觉自己不是很有礼貌吗，在场诸人也都笑眯眯地看着自己，气氛如此和谐，Harry为啥这么激动？不过鉴于Harry现在的情况不能受刺激，那就你怎么说我就怎么做吧，都顺着你的意思来。HR回忆了一下Harry的风格，努力地板了板脸：“咳，好了，我们来聊正事儿。”

 

“HR，问问实验室助理Henry Hewitt，上周一给他的那个矩阵算好了吗？”Harry在耳机里说。

HR一五一十地学着：“Henry，我放假前交给你计算的矩阵，有结果了吗？”

Henry Hewitt本来一直偷偷地往后缩，听见叫自己的名字，只好认命地坐直了身体：“还没有，Dr. Wells，我很抱歉。”

Harry刚想说话，就听见耳机里HR刻意压低的嗓音：“什么原因？我跟你说过我随时都会检查的是吗？”

“是的，抱歉，我的计算出现了偏差，又…又从头来过了。”

“那好，再给你一天时间，到时候把第一次计算失败的过程也写一份报告，和最终的结果一起提交给我，我看看是哪里容易出问题。”

“好，好的，Dr. Wells.” Henry艰难地应了下来，内心已经在嚎啕大哭，老天，我只是放了个假就拖延症发作了呀。

Harry满意地点评到：“没错，就要这样，Hewitt总是能拖就拖，就该这么治他！”

HR进入状态的确很快，Harry都有些纳闷，这个家伙真的是个作家，不是个演员吗？演起我来还真挺像的。

 

公关部门的负责人Julie说：“Dr. Wells，我们收到一封军方发来的询问函，上面说他们对我们研制的第五代AI机器人非常感兴趣，Eiling将军想要带一支小队来参观访问。需要我如何答复他们？” 

Harry一听又是Eiling将军就十分不屑：“军方那帮蛀虫，又想搞什么武器化了，做梦！”

HR当然立刻明白了Harry的态度，他稍微组织了一下语言：“请转告将军，五代产品目前尚不成熟，还存在一些技术短板，我们仍然在对其进行调试改进，可能不久就会研制出更加高效可靠的六代产品，到时候欢迎将军光临指导。”停了停又补充到：“再另外发布一个公告，就说STAR Lab.始终致力于让科技服务公众生活，所以我们未来的AI产品将会更加着眼于生活化目标，尽可能为公众提供更加便利的服务，我们即将公开的六代AI产品，将充分体现这一点，尽量让它以合理的价格进入千家万户。到时候会安排发布会，邀请媒体记者和广大市民一起见证，我本人也会出席。”

随着话音落下，全场与会人员纷纷投来“我们懂”的眼神，并配上迷之微笑。

Harry更是满意地拍着床大笑：“哈哈哈算你狠，作家就是能扯，你还一套一套的呢，Eiling看到他想大做文章的产品是个普通大众家里的服务机器人，估计要气疯。我看我也就服务到这儿吧，既然‘Dr. Wells’你一个人就能应付得如此好，我就安心当好我的病号，老老实实躺着了，再笑下去不利于身体健康。”

只听啪的一声，耳机里瞬间归于平静。

 

在收了三份项目中期报告，又听完了财务部门关于水王袭击的损失和保险理赔情况报告之后，HR终于从会议室解放出来，他马上回到了时间穹顶。

“Harry，你太不够意思啦，会开一半就溜号，把我一个人扔在那里，我要是说错什么话，到时候你可别赖我！”HR还没进门就开始嚷嚷开了。

嗯？医疗室里空无一人。

那个，老老实实的病号呢？

HR着急忙慌地把各处都找了一圈，才在枪械实验室逮到Harry。

Harry正心情颇好地从玻璃门里走出来，手里拎着实验枪械，身上的防护服还没扒下来。

HR忽然就一步上前紧紧抱住Harry。

“喔，这么激动吗？想要感谢我的话，可以再来一杯咖啡。”Harry笑吟吟地说。

“你怎么回事呀，脑袋不晕了吗，一个人跑去试枪干嘛，要是出了危险我怎么救你？你们实验室没有操作规范吗？这么危险的实验可以没有安全员吗？还是你这个总裁觉得自己就有权力不遵守规章制度？”HR就像没听见Harry说什么，只是紧紧抱着他，半张脸都埋在他肩头，瓮声瓮气的唠叨慢慢变成了小声喃喃：“Harry，如果你发生什么意外我该怎么办？那个梦太可怕了，我不敢想象失去你会怎样。不管你喜欢不喜欢我，我都在乎你，我认真的，我不想失去你！”

也许是不用看着对方的眼睛让人很放松，也或许是拥抱带给人力量，Harry感到自己的心也被触动了，那些他以为不会说出口也不必说出口的话，此时竟也一股脑涌到了嘴边，Harry终于放松身体，接纳了HR的拥抱，随势拍了拍对方的后背。

“傻瓜，我什么时候说过我不喜欢你了？我不喜欢你，我会同意带你来地球二？我不喜欢你，我会把我的睡衣让给你？我不喜欢你，我会费心思给你做这支袖珍枪吗？你知道，我的字典里绝没有为不值得的人或事妥协让步的可能，即使是我自己的二重身也没有这样的特权。我为你做这些，是因为你，只是因为HR你值得。”

HR半天没有吭声，数秒之后才问出了一句：“你说的，和我说的，是同一种喜欢吗？”

把埋藏深处的感觉挖掘吐露出来，犹如长时间潜水后回到陆地，束缚感卸去，让人浑身轻松，Harry情不自禁地开口调笑：“如果你说的是那种，喜欢到放你上我的床上睡觉的喜欢的话，那么我猜，这个词在多元宇宙间的含义是一样的。”

“真的？啊哈！原来Harry你…那你喜欢我哪一点呢？”一张喜滋滋的大脸凑到Harry面前。

Harry把人从自己身上撕下去，装模作样地看了看：“大概是帅吧。”

HR咧嘴笑了笑：“虽然我做人十分谦虚，但这点我还是无法否认，好巧我喜欢你也是这一点。”他脸上的笑容都还未收尽，就赶忙道：“不过Harry，你这样玩儿枪还是太危险了！”

Harry认真地看着HR：“为我担心了？我并没有玩的心态，只是忽然想到了枪管的改进方法，忍不住就先做出来了。我这么迅速实验完，也是怕你眼看着我试枪会让你更害怕嘛。相信我，没有把握的事情，我不会轻易冒险。我说了我会好好活着，这也是一件向你承诺过的事情，我不敢食言。”


	12. Chapter 12

两个人从枪械实验室出来，收拾停当，已经临近下班时间。

Harry表示，鉴于今天HR的表现非常出色，决定请他出去下馆子庆祝一下。

HR认为，今天CEO的工作分明是我做的，挣的工资也应该属于我，所以应当算是我请你下馆子。

Harry感慨，好多天没吃Big Belly Burger了，我们去吃牛肉芝士三层堡吧。

HR反对，你一个脑震荡病人，不应该吃这些重油盐的东西，不如去吃回转寿司吧。

Harry翻白眼，你怎么屁事儿恁多？

HR笑嘻嘻，我是为了我男朋友的健康着想。

 

于是他们现在坐在了中城商业区，某家门面看起来并不显眼，内部却别有洞天的回转寿司日料小店里。今天来得比较早，台子边人还不算多，三三五五地坐着。

“这家店看起来不错吧，我头一天来地球二就长草了这家店，一直想来试一试。”HR兴奋地左顾右盼。

“所以什么少油少盐不是重点咯，拔草才是重点。”Harry摆弄着手里的杯子，摆出一副我就是说说而已，我才不在乎呢的表情。

“当然不是啦，Harry永远是重点，拔草也是想带Harry来一起拔。”下午的摊牌让HR说话少了许多顾忌，变得更加HR了起来。

“得了吧，我今天已经见识过你这张嘴了。”Harry觉得好累，又要假装自己一点不爱听了。

“你觉得我替你开会表现还不错？”

“嗯哼，你学起我来简直比我还讨厌。”

 

他们轻松地聊着天，当HR已经选了好几盘寿司开吃了，Harry还在盯着台子一圈一圈地看。HR实在忍不住了：“Harry，怎么回事呀，你到底还吃不吃了！”

Harry一脸纠结：“我还没想好要吃哪个。”

“都很好吃的啊，你看这个奶酪鱿鱼卷很不错吧，那个蔓越莓小卷也可以试试的，你随便选几盘吃嘛。”HR喝着大麦茶，看着Harry还没动手的意思，显得比他还着急：“Muti-Wells记录又要加一条了，原来你这么选择恐惧症！”

“急什么急，我先看完一圈才知道我最想要的是哪个啊！”

“寿司捏出来是要在短时间里吃掉的啦，等你看完，米饭都硬了。”

“那就这个好了。”Harry被念叨得烦死，干脆一闭眼，那就选转到眼前的这份吧。

他刚想动手，HR却连忙说：“哎，这个比较重口哎，你的脑袋没事吗？”

听到这话，Harry更坚持了，烦不烦？就它了！他一把把小碟子拉下来，赌气似的砸在自己面前。

 

Harry很快吃完了第一份食物，又开始盯着转台一圈一圈地傻看，甚至端起了一个盘子，想了想又放回去了，HR在一边笑得花枝乱颤。可HR越笑，Harry就越犹豫不决，平常在实验室里的果断干练完全不翼而飞，现在只剩一个盯着转台，脸都愁出水的选择恐惧症患者。

HR看得都不忍心了，他叫来服务员，我们还是看看菜单，单点几个吧。

“先生您好，请问您需要点些什么？”服务员甜美的声音终于把Harry从“无尽转台”中解救出来，重新盯回了大麦茶上。

HR翻着菜单，随口和服务员聊着天：“你们有什么招牌菜吗，或者今天有什么活动？Harry他不能吃太重口的，你帮我们推荐几个吧。”

“今天樱花之恋套餐八折，这个挺清爽的，需要来一份吗？”服务员打从俩人坐在角落里有说有笑，就先自己脑补了五千字小说，再听着HR的口气，忍不住又补写了两千，这会儿一边推荐一边还拿目光偷偷扫描俩人。那位沉默的男士暗暗皱了皱眉头并没有阻止，拿着菜单的那位则露出了接受的笑容。知道了，一个闹脾气了，一个在哄。

“好啊，我们就要这个。”HR果然爽快同意：“还得再来一份乌冬面，Harry很能吃的。”

“你不是一样能吃！”某个大麦茶守望者终于给出了自己的反应。

 

Henry Hewitt感觉自己就是这个世界上最悲催的人了，下午在会上被当众点名就够丢脸的了，现在还要加班赶两篇报告，牛顿啊爱因斯坦啊，今晚看来要开夜车啦！不管了，先到离实验室不太远的那家日料吃一顿再说，吃饱了才有力气干活。

十五分钟后Henry就后悔了，残酷的现实告诉他，原来Henry Hewitt并不是世界上最悲催的人，十五分钟后的Henry Hewitt才是。

吃饭遇见自家老板，算是一件比较尴尬的事情了，然而老板身边还坐着另一个男人，哦，那是老板的保镖HR Randolf。但是为什么老板和自己的保镖正在分吃一份樱花之恋寿司？每两个粉色的花瓣组成一个粉色的爱心，这个画面看起来好像有哪里不对。

“嗨，Henry！”最尴尬的部分来了，HR热情地喊了他的名字。

Henry硬着头皮上前，尽可能地用最自然的语气说：“啊Dr. Wells，Mr. Randolf，这么巧你们也来这里吃饭呀。”

Harry的脸色不确定地变了三变：“哦Hewitt，计算完成了？”

献身科学的有为青年Henry Hewitt不断在内心告诉自己，不能怂，不能怂，虽然我现在看见了我一时不能理解的画面，但是一切未知终归会被科学所解答，如果我沉溺在未知之中，我还如何勇敢地朝着真理前进？于是他顺了顺心绪：“还…还没有，我吃个饭，就回去继续算。”该死，白顺了。

全场最不尴尬的只有HR，他开心地对Henry说：“来坐下和我们一起吃吗？”他还顺势指了指Harry右手边的空位。

“啊不不，我朋友在楼上等我，我先上去了。先生们，你们慢慢吃。”丢下这句，Henry几乎逃也似的飞上了二楼。

他在楼上磨磨蹭蹭吃了四十多分钟才买单下来，谢天谢地，那两位已经走了，否则Henry感觉今天真是要过不去了。


	13. Chapter 13

Harry从结账出来就十分沉默，不对，他从见到Henry Hewitt之后就一直这么沉默。尤其是Jesse还来了个电话，说明天就会和Wally一起来地球二，Harry浑身的气压都变得阴晴莫测。

HR了解他，Harry是越高兴的时候话越多的性格。如果他话少了，多半是有心事了。而如果彻底安静了，那麻烦可小不了。

HR试探地问：“Harry，你不高兴了？”

“没有。”话少。

“那是晚餐不好吃？”

“挺好的，就是以后还是找个离实验室远点的地方吧。”

“这里怎么不好了呢？”终于肯开口聊了，HR知道有戏，赶紧追问。

“这里容易碰到熟人，万一产生什么误会，大家会当个话题传的。”

“那Henry误会了我们什么了吗？”

“那倒也没有，我不是这个意思。”

“那你在担心什么？你想要过安静的生活，怕别人会打扰到你是吗？”

Harry叹口气：“算是吧。”

“可是别人也都在过自己的生活，大家都在过各自的生活，同时每个人的生活总会和别人有交集的，这对我们有什么影响吗？”

他们刚好穿过一个街心公园，Harry在一处僻静的长椅前停下来，却并没有坐下。

“我不知道，我不知道HR，我不是冲你。下午在实验室和你说的话，我是真心的，每一个字都是认真的。可是我…也许是我一个人带着Jesse太久了吧，我已经忘记了其他的生活。我周围的圈子，生活环境，起居习惯，别人对我的认识都已经固定了，现在要面对这样的改变，这让我觉得不安，觉得麻烦，觉得有压力。我只想安安静静地和你生活在一起，享受我们的时光，而外面的那些人，他们让我感到烦躁。”Harry自嘲地笑了笑：“听上去很混蛋是吗，我下午刚刚说完那些话，结果没到几个小时，就这样瞻前顾后，畏首畏尾。这对你不公平，我知道，我很抱歉！”

“不Harry，你不需要对我说抱歉，更何况我喜欢你，这就是我们两个人的事。你不必事事都想要挡在我前面，想要一个人把一切都处理好，你可以分享一部分让我来操心的。你不妨换个思路，其实要面对改变的不是你，而是我，是我要走进你的圈子，这个地球上都是你的亲人、同事和朋友，我才是那个要努力迎接挑战的人。你猜怎么着，不吹牛地说，我在这方面还算是个天才。我有信心做得很好，你该多读读我的小说的，那样你就会知道我是多么有说服力了。”

被HR强大的自信所感染，Harry也笑了，但他仍然没有完全放下担忧：“可是Jesse呢，你也听见了，刚刚电话里说了，她和Wally马上就过来了。她会怎么想我们的事儿，她愿意吗，你知道Jesse对我来说有多重要，我想我还没有准备好面对我的女儿。”

“这我也能理解，有的时候路人反而爱谁谁了，对待至亲我们会更慎重。这样吧，如果你没有准备好，我们可以暂时先不告诉孩子们，我可以等你做好准备的那一天。但你要答应我，别指望永远瞒着他们，而且别让我等太久，那样我可要生气的喔！”

HR说起生气两个字，依然是那副笑盈盈的模样，哪里还有多少威胁的成分啊，可是Harry却已经在心里默默下定了决心，在任何时候，Harry Wells都不会是逃兵。

“真不想承认我的二重身比我招人喜欢。”Harry脸上的乌云终于散开。

“接受褒奖！”HR依旧是那一副欢天喜地的样子。

夜色如许，残月隐隐，黑暗遮盖了他们清蓝的眸子。Harry左手勾上HR的肩膀，用前额蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，HR却温柔地转过身，轻轻吻上Harry的嘴唇，Harry毫不犹豫给予了回应。但他们并没有加深这个吻，唇分时各有一丝微笑爬上嘴角，爬上眼角。他们相视而笑，都明白，还有更多的可能，留在未来。

他们特意在公园里多绕了一个圈，才散步回到STAR Lab.的停车场，提了车回家。

 

那天晚上Harry说，HR，如果你同意我们暂时瞒着Jesse，那明天我们把主卧收拾出来，让给俩孩子吧，我们两个各自一间客房。

HR哀嚎，美好时光如此短暂，又要回到单身生活了吗？

Harry心虚，既然说好了，就先委屈一下吧。

HR遂以补偿的名义，要求Harry半裸陪他睡最后一晚。

Harry自我安慰，这有啥，我们两个就跟双胞胎似的，没啥可害羞的。

 

于是不害羞的HR此刻正在一寸一寸地观察Harry的胸腹肌肤。用触觉观察。

“咦Harry，你这里这个疤是怎么来的？好像是个枪伤？”HR拿手戳戳Harry左胸口一块暗色的皮肤。

“唔，Barry的女朋友打的。”

“喔喔喔！Harry你对BA的女朋友做了什么，这么刺激的事儿你竟然没坦白过！”

“想什么呢混蛋！Patty是CCPD的警察，她把我当成那个杀人犯Wells了。”

“认错人了？那就白白挨了一枪吗？”

“不然呢，跟她说不好意思你打错了，请重打？”

“你简直有病…哎，那这个呢，这里咋也有个疤？”

“大猩猩揍的。”

“超级心灵感应大猩猩？就前段时间吗？”

“不是，那是去年了。我装扮成它那个老子Wells，混蛋儿子不高兴了。”

“哈哈哈哈Harry，要我说不关另一个Wells的事儿，你是他也要被打，不是他还要被打，说明欠揍的主要还是你。”

“狗屁逻辑！那你自己呢，你眉毛上那个疤怎么回事，你也交代交代！”

“我这个啊，没有你故事生动，不提了不提了。”

“你不是这么磨叽的人。”

“就是在地球十九的时候，我把一个超能力者打趴下了，然后…”

“太假，重编。”

“好吧，我小时候撞门框上了。”

“不对，再来。”

“好呐！我有次和Liz’互动’太嗨了，磕床框上了，就这样…喂Harry你笑什么，你不许笑，你还笑！我看你这床框倒不硬，不如我们来决斗啊！”

“哈哈哈哈别闹，明天孩子们就来啦。”


	14. Chapter 14

“嗨HR，这段日子住得顺心吗？我爸有没有欺负你？他这个人吧，人虽然很好，但是有时候脾气实在太臭了，而且发起火来还是很吓人的，有没有朝你砸东西啊，你就别理他好了，赶紧跑就对了！不开心可以回地球一来呀，我们一帮子人热闹，你肯定喜欢！”

Jesse一见面就热情地拉着HR聊上了，虽然摆出一副压低了声音说悄悄话的架势，可这音量，不远处的Harry可听得一个字都不少。Wally看看Jesse，又偷偷瞄一眼Harry，识趣地闭紧了嘴巴。

“Harry挺好哒，很温柔，很照顾我，从来没有发过脾气呢。”HR立即辩护。

“这就十分奇怪了噢。”

“奇怪什么奇怪。”Harry忍不住打断：“我一大早开车来实验室接你们，你就这么埋汰你老爸吗？”

Jesse从小被Harry带大，最清楚自家老爸的脾气，哪些点戳一戳会吃醋炸毛，哪些逆鳞不能碰那都是门儿清。她冲HR眨眨眼，挤出个生动的“敢怒不敢言”的鬼脸，一旁的Wally也露出一个配合的傻笑。

Jesse打心眼里喜欢自家老爸这个二重身，长得和老爹一样帅不说，又温柔心眼又好，还能说会道，跟咱年轻人都能聊到一起去，不像自家老爹还拿个长辈的架子。Wally更不提了，跟HR算是颇有缘分，那可是自己成长路上的引路人，遇到困难的时候，比自己亲爹Joe还交心呢。可两个小年轻缠着HR聊得欢天喜地的，拖在最后无人搭理的大总裁就郁结了，说好的回家来看老爸的，你们倒是看我啊！

“咳咳，Jesse。HR的那个变脸装置，我仿着做了一个升级版给你，放在楼上我的办公室了，你跑一趟上去拿吧。”Harry又一次打断他们。

Jesse聊得正欢被突然打断，一瞬间有点冷场。

“那我陪Jesse一起去吧。”Wally可是逮着机会就想在岳父大人面前表现一下。

“那好吧，我们在车库等你们。”

Jesse看这架势，丢给Wally一个“真会来事儿”的眼神，认命地跟人走了。

两道光一走，世界短暂地安静起来。

“噗哈哈Harry你是不是吃醋了，” 好事的HR自然不放过撩拨Harry的机会：“老爹的地位受到了威胁，对吧？放心好啦，我是向着你的哟。”

“你也注意一点好吗，让他们察觉什么的就不好了。”Harry一肚子的郁闷被轻轻巧巧一句话破了个烟消云散，自己也感觉自己很没出息。

 

Jesse和Wally跑上楼，恰好遇到了来交报告的Henry Hewitt。

“嗨Jesse，你回来了？好久不见呀！”

“哈啰Henry，真是好久不见。对了介绍一下，这是我男朋友Wally，Wally West.”

“喔，Wally你好！”

“你好Henry！”

Henry性格活络，在实验室一群技术宅堆儿里算是最好相处的人，Jesse在实验室长大，跟他关系很是亲近。

“咦，Henry，你这黑眼圈这么重，又被我爸剥削了吗？”Jesse一副幸灾乐祸的样子。

“哎别提了，这不刚通宵完，一早来交报告了么。”Henry一副苦瓜脸。

“哈哈那你白来了，我爸今天不会来上班了。”

“上帝啊Jesse下次你能不能早点通知我，我这一整晚眼都要算瞎了呀。”

“活该吧，你肯定之前又慢工来着。”

“好了我的错，我忘了你们父女两个一样厉害了。”

忽然Henry想到什么事儿，拉了拉Jesse，压低声音说：“对了，Jesse，你爸爸那个新保镖到底是什么来头，前几天听说打败了一个找你爸麻烦的超能力者，昨天我又看见他们两个一起吃樱花之恋寿司套餐，哇你快给老哥八卦一下，这什么情况！”

“嗯？啊？有这么回事？？我们也刚从外地回来，不了解啊！你还知道啥，快点都告诉我！哎你说保镖？叫什么名字？”

“HR。”

“HR？！”

“你认识？那你要都不知道细节的话，这事儿可复杂了，我还是不要瞎掺和了。千万千万别跟Dr.Wells说是我说的啊，真的真的，我可不想被臭骂一顿再被炒了鱿鱼。”

在Jesse与Wally震惊对视的时候，Henry已经落荒而逃了。

“Jesse，你说他这什么意思，他不会说Harry和HR在…”八卦分子Wally一脸小兴奋。

“你想想看，不是没可能啊，他们两个同吃同住，我爸什么时候允许过别人住在家里？而且你没发现吗，我爸最近打电话给我查岗的次数都少了，你说他在忙叨什么？”八卦头子Jesse比他更兴奋。

“喔，Jesse，这你可别乱猜啊，要是搞错了，我们会被Harry撕成碎片吧。”

“稍安勿躁，稍安勿躁，我先侦查一下。”

 

然而那一整天，HR和Harry两个人都表现得十分正常，一直到各自回房间睡觉，两个小鬼都没抓到蛛丝马迹。和往常一样，HR对什么人都很热情，Harry对什么事都很冷静。

“Jesse，我看没有什么事儿吧，搞不好就是HR骗你爸去吃的樱花之恋，这真不能说明什么！”

“这些年追求我老爸的人也多了去了，他都拒绝得冷硬干脆，绝不会拖泥带水。你以为他什么不懂吗，傻小子你有点太天真了！”

“不是，那你说现在这是什么状况？”

“装的，以我对我爸的了解，十有八九在装呢。”Jesse笃定地说：“继续观察，多待几天，看他们能装到几时！”

 

另一边的客房，一墙之隔，两个Wells正在飞iMessage.

HR：睡啦？

Harry：嗯哼

HR：想你！

Harry：使点儿劲儿想

HR：你有没有想我？

Harry：有啊，想打你

HR：【委屈脸】为啥？

Harry：Jesse说要和West结婚，可能永远定居地球一了，你倒是头点得很痛快嘛【发怒】

HR：我都看出来了，你内心明明都接受Wallace了，还矜持什么【偷笑】

Harry：【敲打】那也不用你掺和

HR：我也是爸比呢

Harry：F**k u

HR：啊过开呀

HR：嘿嘿太激动打错了，是过来呀

Harry：…

Harry：睡吧，不闹了

HR：你生气了？

Harry：没有

HR：真的？

Harry：嗯没有生气。你今晚，不会再做那个梦了对吗

HR：你说个“我爱你”，我就不做噩梦了

Harry：【笑哭】我爱你，安心睡吧

HR：【亲亲】我也爱你

Harry：晚安，H

HR：晚安，另一个H


	15. Chapter 15

谁会想得到，他们的关系会暴露得那么快，何况，问题还是出在了比较聪明的那个Wells身上。并且，以那么简单直接的方式。

 

就在Jesse与Wally来访的第二天中午，他们在Big Belly Burger啃了汉堡喝了可乐嚼了薯条，Harry离开座位去了卫生间，把自己的手机丢给HR叫他先结账。指纹完全一致的二重身，真是比双胞胎还方便。

HR轻松划开屏幕锁，却看见他们二人前一夜的聊天记录赫然显示在屏幕上。Harry竟然没有把iMessage退到后台？尽管HR已经用了最快的速度关闭聊天记录，但这短暂时间对于两位极速者来说，已经足够阅读个20遍并回味了10个来回了，哦，这还没算上他们惊呆的时间。

Harry的聊天记录里，对方联系人叫做“Idiot H”，他和那个idiot互相爱你，还亲亲，最后纷纷道晚安并署名为H，这下两个极速者都只得出了一个结论：爸爸肯定是和自己恋爱了。

咦？好像不该是这么说的？

 

回到家，HR都还没找到机会跟Harry通通气儿，Jesse已经把自家老爸拽走了。

“老爸，你还记得，我说过我最愿意看到的，就是你能过得幸福，对吗？”Jesse一脸真诚又略微凝重地开口了。

“嗯？我知道呀宝贝。”Harry一脸困惑，这是要说啥了。

“妈妈去世那么久，你一直是一个人，我知道，这都是为了我。不过我现在已经找到了Wally，我们会过好自己的日子了，你可以放一百个心的。”

“闺女，我已经明确表示了我会祝福你们的，还有什么疑问吗？”

“我是说，你不必再一个人过日子啦。如果你现在找到任何你中意的人，我想让你知道，我是完完全全支持你的，你不需要因为我而有什么负担。”

Harry挑起一边眉毛：“嗯哼？”

终于还是Jesse败下阵来：“好啦好啦，我就直说了，我们知道你和HR的事儿了！”

Harry盯着Jesse愣了一秒钟，忽然低头无声地笑了。

Jesse看的真切，这笑容里有几分欣慰，也有几分如释重负。

这笑容让她瞬间有些动情，Jesse双手环上Harry的脖子，依偎在他怀里，声音略有些哽咽：“我爱你爸爸，我希望你们幸福！”

Harry同样将女儿紧紧搂住，温柔地说：“你也是，宝贝。”

 

当Harry和Jesse回来的时候，HR还在努力地忽悠着Wally，抵死不肯承认那个idiot H和自己有什么关系。这个节骨眼，他已经编出三个原创人物了，搞不好再晚来几分钟，七八章小说都已经写出来了。闪电小子正在一边津津有味地听着故事，内心哪里会信半个字。

Harry过来拍拍HR的肩膀：“好了好了，我已经向Jesse交代了。”

HR：“交代了？那我就什么都可以说啦？”

Harry：“不用瞒着了…等等，你是要说出什么来呀？”

HR：“比如，你给我买内裤的事？”

“找死呢？！”

“啊？那互摸伤疤什么的能说吗？”

Jesse和Wally双双惊掉了下巴，“哦哦哦，老爸们，说真的秀恩爱的事情就不用说这么仔细了！”

Harry气得（就当是气得吧）满脸通红：“HR你个白痴，你还有完没完啦！！”

“啊啊啊Harry你还凶，你倒说说你叫谁idiot H呢？我替你瞒这么久了，告诉你！我现在控制不住了！”

Jesse起哄：“HR，你可以考虑写成自传体小说什么的！”

Wally附和：“对呀，还可以广播发表！”

 

那天晚上，Jesse和Wally坚持要回地球一去，坚决要求把大床让给更有需要的老同志，反正他们这些个极速者来来回回也很方便，随时还可以回来走亲访友。

Harry也有自己的坚持，他和HR坚持开着车把两个世界上跑得最快的人送到了STAR Lab..

Harry就像每一个送别孩子的普通父母一样，生怕孩子在远方饿着，把Jesse留在家里和实验室的能量棒搬了好几箱给她，声称放着也是等过期，让他们全带回去，吃完了老爸还可以给你做新的。

Jesse笑得像个孩子，淘气地对HR说：“我爸要是欺负你，随时还来地球一找我们哦！”

毫无悬念地，两个年轻极速者被某护夫心切的大总裁一把给推进虫洞里去了。

等到虫洞的光芒渐渐暗淡，最终消失，就像Jesse和Wally从来未曾来过一样，安静再一次回到了这个小地下室。

Harry注视着虫洞能量散去，沉默良久。HR以为他是不舍得宝贝女儿，差点就想出声安慰了。

Harry却忽然说：“我猜，此刻地球一已经传遍我们的事情了。”

 

HR都还没来得及笑，Jesse一通跨宇宙长途已经call进来了：“爸，大家都有话跟你说。”

话音还没落，Cisco第一个挤进全息屏幕里来，兴奋地大喊：“Harry你厉害了啊，你居然和HR，你们两个！当初我和Caitlin选中HR，你还扭扭捏捏不情不愿，哈！快点来感谢我们的眼光吧！不对不对，你是不是发给各球的算法就是按着自己的择偶标准写的？这就过分了啊我跟你说！哎哎哎，对了，你有没有想过，和自己的二重身走到一起，宇宙规则允许不允许啊，不会再开出52个新虫洞来吧！这样对震波侠考验很大啊！”

Barry在一边激动地附和：“有道理哎Harry，你这算是横向搅乱时间线吗？到时候再来多少个Wells，那你们应该算是情敌还是姻亲？”

Caitlin一把把两只拽走：“别听他们胡说八道，HR，Harry，我们都为你们感到高兴，祝福你们哟！婚礼一定要记得邀请我们！”

大家都纷纷表达了自己的祝福，HR和Harry面对他们，就像是真正把喜讯公开给了家人一般欣慰。他们互相挂着对方的肩膀，挤在全息投影能够照见的小小范围里，听着来自另一个宇宙叽叽喳喳的起哄，感受这份特殊的幸福。


	16. Chapter 16

生活回归了平静，除了HR弃了《Muti-Wells异同观察实验001号》的坑，改写《同居日志》，其他的方面看起来一切如常。

HR仍然是Harry的私人保镖“Randolf先生”，但由于他们同出同入的亲密样子毫不避人，加上Henry Hewitt的暗中八卦，STAR Lab.上下对他们的关系早也猜到了八九分。当然技术宅们不会无聊到跑去向老板确凿求证，所以日子也就这样心照不宣地过了起来。

Harry自从发现了自己的二重身在经营管理方面的天赋以后，简直如获至宝，每到例行会议或者发布会之时，就开始变本加厉地当甩手掌柜，从远程监听发展到不闻不问，大总裁做得心安理得，彻底把自己解放成了STAR Lab.又一个死宅，工作餐都丢给HR准备了。

 

在HR和Harry的亲密配合下，STAR Lab.的六代AI终于要面世了，而随之提上日程的，就是HR当时许诺的产品发布会。甩锅侠Harry拍着HR的肩膀，深情地说，靠你了！HR热情地表示，没问题，我最值得信赖！

Harry异想天开地想要预先给HR来个关于技术细节的突击培训，万一有记者或者什么同行问到专业性的问题，“Dr. Wells”是绝不可以死台上的！但是，培训刚刚进行了半个小时，Harry就悲哀地发现，Dr. Wells可能是要提前死在自己男朋友手里了。HR倒并没有从头至尾摆出一副一脸茫然的表情，而是在突然明白和一脸茫然之间飞速切换，无缝对接，直看得大总裁怀疑人生。

最终Harry仰天长叹：“好吧我认栽了，把你换脸神器给我，到时候你扮作我，我扮作HR Randolf在现场提示你。”

HR如蒙大赦：“太好啦，那我就好好准备我的演讲稿就好了！”

HR煞有介事地摊开一张白纸开始书写讲稿，当字字行行爬出来的时候，轮到Harry困惑迷茫了。自己每次遇到写发言稿都十分头疼，拼拼凑凑差不多把意思说清就得了，而HR却瞬间整理出发言主题和总体的思路，最后还单列出几个可能被提问的地方，并标注了回答要点，整个过程行云流水，光在一边看着居然都是一种享受。

随后HR又开始了字斟句酌的修改，仔细去推敲一些细节的措辞。平时嬉笑耍宝的人，此刻看起来专注认真地可怕。这让Harry感到，术业有专攻，每个人在自己擅长的领域攀登，这是一件非常有艺术感的事情。他和HR虽然是二重身关系，在一些方面完全一致，却也在后天的性格、兴趣和专长上大相径庭，这反倒奇妙造就了他们彼此欣赏，互相补足的基础。  
反差萌？Harry把这个无厘头的词汇甩出去，起身去给俩人泡了杯咖啡。

 

“朋友们，关于未来，我们知道什么？”

两天后，某酒店宴会厅，在STAR Lab.盛大的产品发布会上，HR开始了他的演讲。

“The Clash乐队的Joe Strummer曾经说过，未来，是尚未写就的。这个说法好像也不对，因为我未来五分钟将会说的话，已经完全写在我手上这份稿子上了。”

人群中爆发出一阵笑声，隐身在台边的Harry也不禁莞尔，这个家伙就是多正经的时候都要耍宝啊。

“但未来还真是这样的，你永远不知道未来会是什么样子。诸位可以想象一下，五十年前的你，遇到一个来自今天，来自2017年的时间旅行者，就假比说是我们的Jesse Quick吧。她告诉你，嘿朋友，未来真是很神奇啊。在任何时间任何地点，你都可以弹指间联系上任何你想要找的人。五十年前的你就会困惑了，怎么？人类的大脑变异了吗？就像《星际迷航》里的外星人那样，拥有了心灵感应的能力，靠脑波什么的就可以通讯？Jesse得说，不不不，才不是呢，然后她掏出一只手机，是因为我们有了这个小小玩意儿啊。什么都可以记录，什么都可以发送，说着她还刷出手机相册，你瞧，这个是我今天中午吃的布丁！”

观众们又一声哄笑，Harry环视过去，看到来宾一张张兴致盎然的脸，觉得十分欣慰。今天来的可不止有媒体记者，同业科学家，因为会场采取了开放的形式，所以许多中城市民也带着好奇心前来参观。

人群中有两个便装的军人引起了Harry的注意，他们是Eiling将军手下的Simpson中校和Carleton上尉。Harry警觉，军方不请自来，还便装潜藏，看来对这个产品还是不死心呀。虽然六代AI已经是一个完全民用的产品了，可是其中蕴含的技术原理，如果被军方拿去做武器化研究，依然可以锻造出一件精致的杀人兵器。Harry自己也喜欢制作武器，因此他更清楚武器用以自卫时的界限在哪里，而Wade Eiling将军的风格他见识过，那个疯子对武器的杀伤力有偏执的追求。AI士兵如果量产，那么训练和战损的成本都会大幅下降，意味着战争的天枰会发生本质的倾斜。出于一个科学家对大规模杀伤性武器的本能反感，Harry的脑子在飞快运转。

五分钟的演讲说长不长，在Harry思绪飞扬的同时，HR已经从未来的可能性，聊到了未来科技所强调的交互性，进一步聊到了AI机器人在普通人生活中的作用，从而引出STAR Lab.这款六代AI的创造性设计。那些脑洞大开的新功能，让全场的观众变得热血沸腾，跃跃欲试。这个氛围已经燃烧起来，HR决定适可而止，他伸手做了一个邀请的动作，将发布会带入了提问环节。

 

“Dr. Wells您好，我是CCPN的记者Linda. 我们知道现在有多家公司都在涉足机器人领域，我想请您介绍一下，STAR Lab.这款AI机器人，它的与众不同之处究竟在哪里呢？”

“真是一个精彩的提问，女士，这正是我刚才的演讲中刻意留出的那部分。AI机器人和传统机器人的区别在于它的交互性，AI通过模拟人脑来工作，而不是只有单线程的输入输出，这就让AI机器人获得了极好的交互性，在和你的交流中学习，它比传统机器人更‘懂你’。这样一来，每个家庭的AI机器人都是独特的，它的水平高低将取决于你对它的培养和教育，而不再是买了一只程序固定的机器人而已。”

“那么请问Dr. Wells，如果我可以对我的机器人进行教育和训练，而我又恰好是个危险分子，借助这个机器人做出什么危险的事情，那么您和您的小产品算不算是作恶的帮凶？”Carleton上尉突然上前一步，大声质问。

人群有些议论纷纷，HR刚想按着自己准备的应对来回答，Harry的声音突然从耳机里传来：“HR，这个人是Eiling的手下Carleton上尉，不管你怎么回答，先叫破他的身份，叫他们有顾忌。”

HR立即道：“Carleton上尉的这个疑问应该是表达了军方对于市民生活，公众安全的关心吧。”HR不仅要叫破对方身份，还针对军方插手民用项目进行了诛心的反击，市民们听闻只是皱皱眉头，记者们却已经敏感地把相机转了过来，Simpson中校默默退开，和Carleton保持了距离。HR自顾自道：“我们研究的产品当然也充分考虑了机器人的伦理问题。机器再怎么模拟人脑，它也不可能走到人脑的前面去。我们的产品隐藏了一个危险管控的机制，一些威胁公众安全的指令，会直接触发这个纠错机制，机器人会自动进入断电状态。所有的测试表明，这个应对方案是行之有效的。”

“咳，感谢您的解答。其实我今天并不代表军队，只是我个人作为一个科技爱好者前来学习的。”Carleton上尉说完，重新藏进了人群。

 

发布会结束，项目洽谈和技术交流的酒会随即开始，作为实验室的负责人，Dr. Wells此刻本应该和来访的贵客们交谈一二以尽待客之道。可是Harry忽然过来拉了拉HR，示意他赶紧跟自己走，HR虽然一脸莫名其妙，却也马上告辞离开了会场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中HR的演讲稿，取材自TC主持的2015 Winnipeg Comedy Festival: The Future Show.


	17. Chapter 17

“Harry，出了什么事，你这么着急？”HR满肚子疑问。

“会场里的另一个人是Simpson中校，这个人虽然没有Eiling狡猾，却比他更狠厉，这样的人更不好惹，我们得快走。Eiling已经越来越过分了，我刚刚出去晃了一圈，发现不止来了那两个人，一水儿的便装，怕是要有所动作。”Harry一边拉着HR迅速离开，一边满腔愤怒地控诉着。

然而，当他们通过安全通道绕到地下车库时，还是与那几个当兵的狭路相逢了。Harry略一合计，对方人员不齐，不知是埋伏在附近接应，还是去堵了其他出入口。不管是哪一种情况，眼下不能硬来。

HR内心发抖，不过他们两个出来匆忙，还没来得及换脸，他现在仍然是“Dr. Wells”，这样一想反而有些小小的心安。对方会针对自己，而不是Harry，似乎对他而言是一个更能接受的结果。他强自镇定：“Simpson中校？咱们不绕弯子，你们刚才神神秘秘出现在会场，现在又在这里等候，有什么想法，你可以说说。”

Simpson笑道：“博士您倒是痛快，Eiling将军有请。”

“Dr. Wells现在有急事，并不方便，改日再去拜访将军。”Harry跨前一步，气质沉稳而内敛。

“阁下是什么人？”

“STAR Lab.安全主管，HR Randolf。”说着Harry暗暗拍了拍隐藏枪套的位置，虽然明显地以一敌众，他的气势却在攀登。

Simpson自然看懂了Harry的暗示：“莫非Dr. Wells以为自己可以拒绝将军的邀请？”

“媒体还在楼上的会场里，刚才你们也已经暴露了身份，我的老板在中城有多少分量你们也清楚，中校先生竟全不顾及？”

“将军的决心远胜于此。”

这句话一出，Harry知道今天再无善了，他的心也不免微微紧张起来。即使处在显而易见的弱势，Harry也绝不作放弃抵抗的打算，但亦不会盲目以卵击石，他在权衡当前的局面，显然对方不是想当即取他们性命，这是目前对他们最有利的条件。然而战机，他仍需要等一个翻转局面的战机。

此时对方再次开口：“实话告诉你吧，这里的监控已经被我们接管，你就算喊破天去也没有任何证据。还是请Dr. Wells跟我们走一趟，只要将军的要求满足了，保证人一根毛不少，完璧归赵。”

Harry还想拖延，HR却忽然从后面按住了他的肩膀：“Mr. Randolf，这里已经超出了你的工作范畴，我和将军是有旧谊要续，你别紧张，做好你的工作就行。”

Harry一直以来都很痛恨HR这一点，为什么这个家伙总是在生死一线的时刻变得这么聪明，难道平时完全是装疯卖傻吗？这样一而再，再而三地用同一种铤而走险的方式应对危机，这是Harry难以容忍的失误，这种愤怒沮丧比紧张感更快地击垮了他，内心暴走的Harry也知道自己再无冷静应对的可能，最后一丝理智只够他撤开了半个身位。

“如此甚好，免得场面不好控制。”Simpson中校十分满意，马上示意士兵将“Dr. Wells”带上了车。

 

HR被带到军方秘密基地的时候，果然第一时间见到了那个被称作Eiling将军的人。明明已经有了一些年纪，这位将军却没有像其他高级将领一样发福，一身作训服穿得硬朗干练，双眼却露出狡猾的光芒。

HR双手被反绑在椅子上，随口应付着Eiling的提问，满脑子想的却是庆幸。如果换做是Harry被绑走，自己都不知道要如何去营救。而现在的情况，HR有百分百的把握Harry肯定有的是办法。Eiling做梦也想不到，他绑来的是一个人畜无害的多元宇宙二重身，却放走了另一个从哪个宇宙的角度看都十分危险的人物。这个认知让HR无比放松，看向Eiling将军的目光仿佛都变得同情起来。他开始沉着地和Eiling周旋，为自己，也为Harry争取更多的时间。

 

Harry赶回实验室的时候，已经把接下来的计划都梳理明白了，他首先联系了地球一的朋友们，简要说明了情况，点名要了一个Cisco Ramon过来支援。然后他开始定位HR的位置，虽然超能力者探测手表和脉冲袖珍枪都有定位部件，但就军方搜身的专业水准来说，Harry想也不想直接无视了普通定位手段。谢天谢地HR有一个独有的定位系统军方无法解除，这位另一个宇宙的外来客，身上天然带着与地球二格格不入的频率，让他在频率检测的卫星数据中异常瞩目。Harry看着卫星地图用对比色显示出一个鲜明地简直在起舞的目标点不禁哑然失笑，HR这家伙，真是存在感暴强啊。

没多久，Cisco不仅自己来了，还十分帅气地带了三个跟班儿。三个极速者都是一脸的杀气，敢绑架HR？简直不想活了！

Harry没顾得上感受什么杀气，他给Cisco的任务很简单，根据他之前掌握的情况，他给了Cisco一个特定目标，要他黑掉对方服务器，找出Eiling将军倒卖军火，培养超能力者作为私人打手的证据，然后连同Eiling基地的坐标点一起匿名传给了A.R.G.U.S.，A.R.G.U.S.作为特命管理超能力者的秘密部门，已经对军方的小动作颇有察觉了，只需给他们一个实锤，Eiling就可以滚蛋了。原本Harry并不想招惹军方，留下他们跟A.R.G.U.S.保持一个制约平衡挺好，然而今天，当他们蛮横地带走HR时，他满脑子都是让Eiling这个祸害消失得越远越好。

 

Harry对于计算机的认知都是模拟演算那一套，对于黑进对方系统这种技术并不十分熟悉，他看着Cisco飞速的操作，再次默默感叹了一声专人要专用啊，真得快点把HR接回来，晚饭还得靠他做呢。咦？好像自从认识了HR，内心越是紧张不安的时候，思维就越跳脱无厘头，真是近墨者黑，Harry默默嫌弃自己。

A.R.G.U.S.的动作超乎想象地迅速，连几个极速者都面面相觑，好像真的没什么需要我们的地方哎。Wade Eiling的驻地很快就被控制，他本人也被调查部门带走，这一锤下去，他再想回到中城作怪已是不可能了。

可怜三个极速者高昂的士气和满腔的怒火无处发泄，一个个脸都要憋紫了。Harry同情地看了看他们：“我说过了只需要Ramon一个就够了啊。你们这么积极的话，派个人跑去把HR接回来吧。”

话还没说完，房间里所有的纸片都震动了一遍，三道光同时闪了出去。

Harry不管有多镇定，紧绷的感觉一过去，仍然觉得有些脱力，他拉了一张椅子坐下，也懒得去收拾飞扬的纸片了，反正那几个还会闪回来呢。

果然没多久，又是三道光，一脸茫然的HR伴随着飘飞的纸片，被隆重地抬了进来。

“Harry？嘿！大家！已经结束了？你们把我救了？这么…快吗？我刚和Eiling聊到第二代人工智能呢，还是Harry那天突击教我的内容，还好你们把我救出来了，我感觉后面的有点记不清了，好悬。哦对了Wallace能麻烦你再回去一趟吗，Harry的手表和我的袖珍枪还没拿回来呢…”

Harry打从他们进门就又从椅子上站了起来，他慢慢走到HR面前，然后身体微微前倾，用头抵着HR的额头沉默不语，两个人的脸隐藏在彼此创造的阴影里，看不清面目，HR也不自觉地闭了嘴。良久，Harry才轻轻说了一句：“说好不让你冒险，对不起，这次是我食言了。”

HR悚然动容，但这个情商爆表的家伙才不会说出什么“这不是你的错”的陈词滥调，他只是咧嘴一笑：“那，你打算怎么赔我呢？”

Harry失笑：“身无长物，把人赔给你好了，我们结婚吧！”


	18. Chapter 18

“你这是？求婚？”HR狐疑地把人推开一点。

“当然！”Harry还在兀自深情。

“你是，在逗我吗？你是在逗我吗？！Harrison Wells! 我认真地通知你，这么敷衍的求婚，绝没有被接受的可能！！”

HR突然的发飙让Harry一边莫名其妙，一边又哭笑不得。三个极速者和小震波见机不妙，立马坐虫洞开溜了。

“严肃点！你还笑？你还笑得出来？我跟你说我是认真的，你到底会不会求婚啊，连个戒指都没有，空口白牙就‘我们结婚吧’，美的你！你要实在不会的话，你靠边，学学我怎么做的！”

 

Harry被HR数落一顿，内心也是颇不服气，当时情深意切，感情到了就说出来了啊，怎么了，一片真心还比不上形式主义的花花绿绿了？不就是求婚嘛，谁还不会怎滴，我当年把Jesse妈妈娶进门时，一样很会搞事啊。

HR也很郁闷，人生第一次也是唯一一次被求婚居然连个信物都没有，随随便便说出来了就好了吗？电影里的浪漫氛围，单膝跪地，手托钻戒，然后才是Would you marry me呢？咱又不是非要搞什么浪漫的惊喜，你事先准备准备总要的吧，哪有一时脑袋发热就求婚的？

 

于是两个“很不高兴的”人，此刻正“很不高兴地”挤在一起刷着网络图片，讨论着应该要选什么样的戒指。

“这些看起来都好千篇一律的。”

“就是，看着一点个性都没有。”

“现在都可以自己刻字刻画刻什么都行，我们刻自己名字吧，Harry你说呢？”

“那我觉得应该刻指纹。世上重名的人有很多，双胞胎长得像的人也不少，要是同卵双胞胎的话DNA都可以一样，可我们的情况是独一无二的，走遍多元宇宙都是唯一的，就算是同卵双胞胎，因为胎儿发育的位置不同，环境激素不同，他们的指纹也会是不一样的，而只有我们，连指纹都是一模一样！这最能代表我们的缘分！”Harry停下来：“这你傻笑什么？”

HR仍然收不住笑容：“我男朋友滔滔不绝的样子真是很帅！”

“那你不生气啦？”

“我不生气呀，Harry你是在哄我吗？好感动哟！”

“我不是。”

“你可以再多哄一会儿嘛？”

“说了不是了。”

“不是就不是嘛，你干嘛急着翻下一页呀？”

 

于是第二天一早，两个人就兴高采烈地跑去订指纹戒指了。

对戒的款式很快就敲定了，一对简约的指环，加上专属的指纹雕刻，两个人都很满意。可到了钻戒时，就谁也不肯让谁。

“你不是让我重新求婚嘛，那该由我来买钻戒啊。”Harry不明白。

“我说了我求婚，叫你学习，当然应该我买喽！”HR才不让步。

“求婚我有什么不会？我才是真正有过经验的那个好吗？”

“总之你昨天失败过一次了，怎么的也得换我来一回才公平！”

“你是不是就是想自己求这个婚，昨天才嫌弃我来着？”

“才不是，你要这么说，那我们钻戒也买一对儿，一起求婚好啦！”

“好啊！”“来呀！”

营业员看着俩人争了半天，又挑选了一对儿的钻戒，内心飘过一句“你们高兴就好”，微笑着把俩人带去采集对戒要用的指纹。

HR推推Harry：“你去吧。”

营业员耐心解释：“抱歉先生，您也请跟我过来，两枚戒指需要分别采集两个人的指纹。”

HR：“我知道，派他做代表了，就按他的刻就行。”

营业员：“您不需要刻上自己的指纹吗？”

HR：“两枚都刻他的，他手好看。”

营业员那句“你们高兴就好”又从另一头再次飘了回来，这俩人，一定是早上起猛了，没睡醒吧。

 

刚订完戒指出来，Harry就接到了A.R.G.U.S.的电话，他们在接收Eiling的超能力私兵的时候出了状况，有几个危险的超能力者逃脱，请求Dr. Wells提供一下技术支援。

无奈，他们只得暂时兵分两路了。Harry去处理超能力威胁，HR继续准备求婚所需。他们浅浅地交换了一个告别的吻，Harry笑眯眯地表示：“只能你自己先忙起来了，等着我哦，等我晚上回来求婚！”

HR豪迈地大手一挥：“Go！”

等到HR采购了一大圈回到家，时间已经到了下午。他求了Barry和Wally帮忙，要给Harry一个小小的惊喜，自己则开始收拾布置房间，准备丰盛的晚餐。

两个极速者跑完所托之事回来，HR还在辛苦地忙活着，Barry看了看说：“让我们来帮忙吧，我们两个收拾一下用不了多少时间。”

HR却说：“不用啦BA，这得我们自己来，你们已经帮过我大忙了，非常感谢，超级感谢，神速力感谢！”说着他还神神秘秘地冲俩人眨了个眼。

Barry想了想：“还有个事儿HR，我们一直都有追你的连载哟。可是你最近的几个章节怎么回事啊，怎么好像我们两个一直在打酱油？好容易出个场还都是跑腿的活儿，我们好歹也是超级英雄闪电侠，我们也要面子的啦。你这样消费我们的角色，读者们会不会有意见？”

HR哈哈大笑：“好啦好啦，读者意见已经收到，下次尽量让你们多说几句话！”

两个极速跑腿儿怨声连连，汗都没擦就跑回隔壁球的工棚去了。

 

等待，是时间最不公平的表达方式，它一边放大你的念想，一边又拉远你们的距离。

HR不算是一个擅长等待的人，他思维活络，想法迭出，而且每一个思路他都急于和别人分享。他也许愿意花费大把的时间去准备一顿饭，一个礼物，一次恶作剧，过程多繁琐也会乐在其中。而一旦作品完成，他是等不急要马上给观众表演的，可是今天，观众到场的时间已经远远迟于了他的心理预期。大幕拉开，观众席却空荡荡的感觉，简直让人抓狂。看看一桌的饭菜，又看看醒好的红酒，看看整个打扫装扮一新的房子，Harry仍然不见回来，HR已经开始喝自己今晚的第五杯咖啡了。

 

Harry回到家的时候，已经是夜里23:17了，显然也是匆忙赶回来的，带进一身夜晚的寒气。

HR仿佛装有一个清理垃圾的回收站，当他需要的时候，可以轻易把一切的负面情绪一键清空，Harry一开门他就跳将起来，直奔门口：“嘿Harry，你回来啦！你去了好久，事情不顺利吗？”

Harry见到HR这副笑容，瞬间就剥掉了夜风包裹在他身上的那一层寒凉的外衣，和煦的暖意立时回到他的脸上：“那些都不重要了，还好指针还没走到明天，我算赶上末班车了吧！”他从口袋里小心掏出一只精致的小盒子：“你瞧，我特地找人把我们订的戒指取回来了。”

HR拉起Harry的手进屋，兴奋地说：“来来来，先看看我给你的一个小礼物。”

他们来到客厅的空旷处，只见HR把一个小方盒放在台子上，按动上面的小按钮，全息投影的画面就立刻投射到了空中。

一个醉醺醺的家伙打着饱嗝出现在画面中：“呃，你们当时还说找我合作对抗什么超，呃，超能力者，乱说吧，居然搞成相亲，呃唔，那就祝你们幸福吧！”

HR悄悄切到下一段，另一个熟悉的身影出现：“问候多元宇宙的另外两个‘我’，并为我没能亲自到场祝贺向你们致歉，这里我愿向你们送上最真挚的祝福！”

HR偷偷瞄了一眼Harry的笑容，看起来对方喜欢这个小作品，HR心中暗暗得意。这可是他突发奇想的创意，又拜托两个极速者跑球录回来的，在这个特别的时刻，让他们回到相识之初的场景，听一听其他几位“被害单身狗”的祝福，算是一个特殊的恶作剧短片。

第三段播放的时候，Harry终于忍不住评论：“我说，这个马戏团的呜噜哇啦到底在说些什么，上回我就没听明白。”他故意看了看HR，拿腔拿调地说：“要说我这些个宇宙兄弟中，也就你还算是个稍微正常的了。”

HR丝毫不着恼：“你这是在恭维我吗？”

“哈，我只是夸奖自己的运气呢。”

视频播完，投影归于一片白光，房间里再次安静，只留他们面对面相视而笑，奇妙的缘分终于走到了这个时刻。两个人各自后退一步，同时单膝跪下，分别取出一枚精致的钻石戒指举到面前。

“Harr…”“Harrison…”

半句话HR就破功了，捧着肚子哈哈大笑：“噗哈哈哈不要，这实在太奇怪了，好像对着镜子练习求婚一样！！！”

“哈哈哈你总算想明白了，我就说嘛，昨天你就答应了完事，非要整得这么诡异！”

他们笑得倒在地上滚作一团，还死命掐着一枚小小的戒指不放手：“Would you marry me?”

“Yes！”

Would you marry me?

Yes!

Would you marry me!！

Yess!!

MARRY ME!!

YES!!! YESS!!! YESSS!!!


	19. Chapter 19

这是他们成为未婚夫夫的第一个早晨，尽管前一天折腾到深夜才休息，可当清晨的阳光微微透进卧室的时候，Harry还是按照生物钟习惯醒来。

他并没有马上起床，因为他的未婚夫HR仍然在安睡。他们相对侧卧，脸冲着脸不过相隔二十公分。这个距离，Harry能够清晰感受到HR的每一次呼吸，每一次睫毛的颤动，每一次鼻翼的张弛。仿佛呼吸间牵动的每一丝气流，都将他们联系在一起，成为不可分割的一个整体。

Harry微笑地看着自己的爱人，安宁与喜悦之情在他的四肢百骸间从容游走，情绪像是有了温度，一寸一寸地温暖了他的全身。这种久违了的被填满的感觉，从Jesse的妈妈去世起，早已从Harry的感知中淡去。而当它再次眷顾自己的时候，Harry并没有初恋情人的惊悦痴狂，只感到淡淡如水的慰藉。他这个人向来没有多深重的宗教感，而此刻，却也真诚地体会到，眼前的爱人，真是多元宇宙的恩赐。

忽然HR的睫毛加快了颤动，随即眼睑打开，一双清蓝的眸子跳了出来，立刻就笑成了一弯月牙，并没有一刻显露出初醒的迷茫。他对这个世界没有丝毫的疑问，他醒来，便知道自己被谁所爱，又深爱着谁。

 

Harry依然挂着幸福的微笑：“在你的余生里，每一次醒来首先看到的，都将会是眼前这张脸，你感觉怎么样？”

“每天都被帅醒吗，不能更幸福了。”HR痴笑，小声地回答。

“会老的喔。”

“那就每天被老脸帅醒。”

“这也正是几分钟前我给自己的答案。”

“你今天嘴巴真甜。”

“是因为心里更甜。”

二十公分的空间被再次挤压，变成一个十足的零蛋，他们终于拥吻在一起，在这样一个全新的早晨。

“Harry？”

“嗯？”

“我要一个独特的婚礼！”

“当然。”

“独一无二的！”

“好。”

 

人与人的审美差异巨大，有人为十四行诗倾倒，也就有人被欧拉公式感动。再具体到人与自己二重身的审美差异，哦，看看那两张苦瓜脸就知道了，一个爱春风和畅，一个爱粒子对撞，这可怎么在“独一无二的浪漫婚礼”上达成一致呢？于是花了整整一天的时间，在看过了蛋糕定制，遴选了婚礼乐曲，量裁了礼服，拜访了神父，约见了婚礼策划之后，两个性格迥异的二重身终于在一件事情上达成了一致——这些，都不是我们想要的！

夜晚降临，他们来到院中的泳池边小坐，这里环境幽静，微风徐徐，看起来就像是一个，呃，适合写婚礼策划书的地方。

Harry吸了一口咖啡，整理了一下思路：“今天给我的感觉是，我们的婚礼，和那些婚纱礼服，蛋糕香槟无关，真正有关的其实只有‘我们’。”

HR捧着另一杯咖啡，一脸你说得很对的表情。

“我因为要救Jesse，穿越虫洞去找Allen他们帮忙，而你，也是从地球十九远道而来，在地球一开始了你的冒险。我们两个在那个宇宙相识结缘，所以我觉得，我们应该把婚礼的地点也放在那里。”

“没错！和‘我们’最有关的，应该是Team Flash的朋友，他们就是我们的家人，他们是我们重合的生命里，最浪漫的那部分。”

Harry噗嗤乐了：“OK，你总结得比我好。”

“我有主意了！”HR激动地举起了咖啡，想了想换成了另一只空着的手：“我们的婚礼应该是和朋友们的大Party，我们就在STAR Lab.办，邀请朋友们一起准备婚宴，自己主持婚礼，只要大家玩得开心，就是最独一无二也最有意义的。”他又把端着咖啡的手再次举起来，双手在空中摇晃着：“那一定赞爆了！！”

Harry宠溺地笑着：“正是我想的。”

 

几天以后，地球一STAR Lab.的监控显示虫洞房间里出现一个能量团，数秒之后，掉出七七八八各式各样的东西。Barry跑过去看了看，没有发现存在什么威胁，上面只是分别写了他们每个人的名字。闪电侠就索性把所有东西归了归都抱回了主控室，现在大家正在分头拆自己的包裹。

Barry拿起写着自己名字的玻璃瓶，里面似乎装着一种高速运动的不明粒子，他看了半天不明所以，于是运用起神速力试着和瓶中的粒子同步震动，当速度达到一致时，他才看出来，里面的粒子团组成了一行文字：“申请STAR Lab.一天时间的使用权。”

Joe收到一篇推理小说，不仅故事读起来引人入胜，笔触还十分幽默，逗得他不时哈哈大笑，他把全文读完就推出了一个结论——两个主人公要结婚了。

Jesse和Wally共同收到一个白坚木箱，箱子表面一道数学公式密码锁。Jesse搓了搓手，十分钟，锁打开掉出一张纸条。Jesse拿起来看了看：“上面说，我们要的信息在木箱内壁，阅读时不要破坏箱子。”

Wally笑了笑，懂了！他学着Jesse的样子搓了搓手，震动手臂伸进了木箱里面，沿着内壁摸索了半天：“我想这上面是我和Barry的名字，然后是Be，呃Best，噢是伴郎！”Wally皱着眉头，闭着一只眼，好像很专注又很费劲的样子：“等等等等，还没完，后面是‘抱歉，这句是废话，我们就是想多折腾你一会儿而已，没想到你还真摸到了这里啊’。”Wally委委屈屈地把手抽了回来，Jesse已经笑得跌坐到地上去了。

Caitlin，Iris，Julian，Tracy都纷纷破解了自己的“小玩具”，大家把信息一汇总就看出来了，原来这是HR和Harry的婚礼请柬，说的是两周以后将在地球一的STAR Lab.举行婚礼，邀请他们大家参加，请Barry和Wally分别来做双方伴郎。

 

然后大家纷纷把目光投向脸都急红了的Cisco “Blush” Ramon，后者正在和一个由好几百道复杂算法套成的大型“谜语”战斗。Wally走过去拍了拍他：“终于有人比我还惨了，谢谢啊！”

Cisco解到第273题的时候，才破出了第一条信息——才到这儿啊【笑脸】。

第356道，前面那个【笑脸】是HR加的，我本来想给的是【鄙视】。

第500道，现在可以【鄙视】了吗？

一直到黄昏时分，Cisco终于解完了最后一道题，他揉了三遍眼睛，最终确认上面只说了两个字——司仪。


	20. Chapter 20

地球一STAR Lab.的虫洞房间里，连通多元宇宙的通道徐徐打开，两位盛装的极速者Barry Allen和Wally West首先跳了出来，接着是今天的两位主角HR Wells与Harry Wells携手出现。

他们穿过虫洞通道来到婚礼的现场，就仿佛是一对儿新人牵手走过了长长的红毯。一屋子的高朋胜友，没有了教会婚礼的约束，此刻都在此起彼伏地尖叫，Joe和Cecile也跟着年轻人一起开心，连刚刚加入不久的Tracy Brand都在起哄，而远道而来的Jay Garrick, Cindy Reynolds（aka Gypsy）和Randolf Morgan就相对矜持了。

 

大家簇拥着新人走过走廊，来到装扮一新的主控制室，亲友团们或坐或立围成了半个圈，把婚礼司仪Cisco，两位新人和两位伴郎甩在了当中。

Cisco首先开口：“今天，阳光普照，惠风和畅，中城的气温是72℉，非常宜人。各位亲朋好友聚集在城市中心这座最宏伟的建筑——STAR Lab.，是为了见证一对儿新人的结合。众所周知，科学是…”

Harry微微蹬了他一眼：“Ramon？”

Cisco立即点头：“OK，OK，马上就到正题！”他清了清嗓子：“请伴郎把戒指交给新人。”

围观群众目瞪口呆，从噼里啪啦废话连篇直接切到交换戒指，Cisco你这伸缩性可真强！

Barry闻言淡定地掏出一个小盒打开。Harry回过身取走了里面的戒指，小心地捏在手里。他忍不住用手指反复摩挲对戒的内沿，那上面凹凸的纹路，是两个Wells相同的指纹。

HR回过身给了Wally一个大大的笑脸。Wally开心地也回了一个笑脸，然后伸手到口袋里拿另一枚戒指。嘶？没有？

卧靠？？？

闪电小子惊得当即上了神速力，一秒内把自己全身摸了个五百遍，戒指呢？？？

正当他想着完了完了，这次真的要以死谢罪了的时候，就听见对面的Barry幽幽说了句：“哎？我这里咋还有一只盒子？”

Harry扶额，全场爆笑，HR是笑得最夸张的那一只，蹲在地上半天没站起来。Harry过去一把把人拽起来，还伸手给整了整衬衫西服的袖口。小孩子们办事毛毛躁躁的，咱自己还是要当回事好吧。

幸亏两只戒指本来就一模一样，现场也不用再确认了，两位新人一人领走一只拉倒，婚礼继续进行。

 

Cisco开始宣读誓词：“Harrison Wells, do you take Harrison Wells to be your lawful wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love to cherish, till death do you part? ”

Cisco刚说完，HR和Harry同时出声：“I do！”

Cisco错愕：“呃？那我是不是不用说第二遍了？”

全场观众：？？？

这是什么操作，头回听说婚礼誓词还可以双方新人合用一段的，但是听起来好像也没什么问题，再原样读第二遍才比较奇怪了。看起来这场婚礼还真是名副其实的放眼多元宇宙都独一无二啊。

亲友团还在愣怔中，HR和Harry已经愉快地为对方戴好戒指，并充满期待地盯着Cisco，等着进入下一项了。

 

Cisco不愧是现场司仪，当先从愣神中反应过来：“那么，神速力为证，根据多元宇宙STAR Lab.联盟和Team Flash授予我的权力，”众人轻笑，Cisco一脸认真：“我宣布你们正式结为夫夫！”

“喔！喔！喔！”围观群众们开始起哄，都知道按照流程接下来该进行哪一项了。

HR和Harry也不扭捏，当即向前倾身，互相捧住对方的脸庞，鼻尖都快碰上的时候，Cisco激动地大喊：“等！等！等！等！哒！哒！哒！哒！”

场面顿时陷入尴尬的安静，不明真相的群众们纷纷把目光投向Cisco。两个Wells停下来，也转头去看Cisco，Harry更是直接丢过去一个“又搞什么鬼”的询问表情。

“咳！”只见Cisco从容自若，做足了派头，夸张地双手一挥：“现在，请新人接吻！”  
众人翻着白眼恍然大悟，重新爆发出各种尖叫起哄。

终于，HR和Harry第一次，在一众亲友的面前，投入到彼此的怀里，深情拥吻。

 

简短的仪式很快结束，大部队又轰轰烈烈地开到了地球二Harry家的大别墅，这里的气氛比实验室更热烈了。茶几上琳琅满目的零食都是HR精心挑选的，Harry在忙着给客人们泡咖啡，Jesse提出带大家K歌，Cisco和Barry各抢了一只麦正跃跃欲试。可当音乐响起，歌词显现，大家就傻眼了，这球二音乐原来也是异域风情，旋律和歌词和球一比起来都似是而非，全场除了Jesse，谁都跟不上伴奏。然而这可挡不住心情太好的一群逗比，几个小年轻带头嗷嗷叫着要玩“蒙唱”，凭感觉玩，看谁能把后面的猜对，于是唱起来那叫一个状况百出，直乐得Jesse都快喘不上气儿了。

 

厨房里，HR喜滋滋地把准备好的食材塞进烤箱。

“你做个饭傻笑什么傻笑？”一旁泡咖啡的Harry在说这句话的时候，自己的嘴都咧得合不上。

“好久没这么热闹过了嘛！Harry，我忽然有一个想法，突然跳出来哒，偶然的想法，我也不知道怎么就想到这么一句话了。”

Harry狐疑地转过脸来，挑起一边眉毛，这个家伙支支吾吾是要说神马！

HR被Harry这么看着，更结巴了：“我就是，看着外面这一屋子人，忽然想到哦，他们那么多人，今天都是来随份子哒！”

“噗咳咳哈哈哈哈……”Harry一个没控制住，手里的咖啡都抖出去一片：“我说你，脑子里的构造真是奇特呀。过来让我拆开看看，财迷的脑回路都长啥样子。”

 

来的客人太多了，两个人忙活了一个下午，才把一大桌子的丰盛晚餐码出来。客人们都被迎进餐厅，大家也不拘束，顾不上是坐还是站，总之把个餐厅塞得满满当当。

 

叮叮叮叮叮，一阵急促的勺子碰撞玻璃器皿的声音，把众人的目光都集中到“始作俑者”HR身上。

“嘿各位，在这么幸福的时刻，我授权自己发几句言。”HR一只手拖着个酒杯，另一只手把刚刚摘下围裙的Harry也拉到自己身边：“从地球十九，到地球一，到现在留在地球二，我始终相信，生活分为两个部分——‘她是什么样子的’和‘她该是什么样子的’。通过你的付出，你的努力奋斗，或许再加上些许运气，你的生命里就会拥有这样一些时刻，使得这两者发生重合，现实与希望就会变成一回事。我想，此刻，当我站在Harry，噢，站在我丈夫的身边，以及站在你们所有这些亲人与朋友们的面前，在这个过去几十天让我找寻到幸福，未来几十年供我安放归属感的地方，我禁不住就想，这一定就是那种时刻了。”

他高高举起自己的酒杯：“为此，我想感谢你们所有人！”Harry从后面搂住HR的腰，同时举起自己的杯子：“感谢你们所有人！”

众人也都纷纷举起手中的杯子：“敬HR和Harry！”“敬HR和Harry！”……

“另一位新人呢，怎么都不发表发表感言？也讲两句吧！”酒杯放下时，Jesse忽然起哄。  
Harry深深地白了宝贝闺女一眼，郑重地环视了一圈在场的亲朋，清了清嗓子：“咳好，请大家入席吧！”

 

* * *

 

客厅小剧场：除了唱歌我们还能聊什么

Iris：Barry，你看HR和Harry的婚礼多特别啊，我们也要好好策划一下！  
Barry：那当然，都听你的！

Jesse：你瞅瞅我爹都已经嫁出去了，你打算什么时候娶我呀？  
Wally：好啊好啊我们办极速者婚礼，我们也是独一无二的！

Julian：Caitlin，喜欢旅游吗，想不想什么时候跟我回英格兰看看？  
Caitlin：只是看看英格兰吗？

Cisco：这回在地球一多住几天吧？  
Cindy：做梦！我不得早点送Randolf回去吗混蛋！

Joe：Cecile，我请你去看地球二的电影怎么样，听说和我们的不太一样。  
Cecile：噢？好啊。

Tracy：嘿，听说你在地球十九是研究神速力的专家？  
Randolf：啊，呃这个啊，嗯，是啊，你对神速力感兴趣？

Jay：嗯，挺好挺好。

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、本文的细节参考了ED 417 - Happily Ever After的内容，私心非常喜欢那一场婚礼。
> 
> 2、选用的这段誓词参考了《公祷书》和世俗婚礼的一些用法，但基本上还是遵循了ED里的内容。婚礼誓词决定不翻译中文了，是因为没有一个翻译版本表现出原文的美感。
> 
> 3、容许作者痛哭流涕一下，把一对水仙写到结婚，我也很激动啊！性冷淡女儿奴爱上状况外小天使，嗷，自己也越写越萌他们了。祝他们幸福！
> 
> 4、HR要我通知你们，读今天这一章的人，都必须随了份子才能出去！
> 
> 5、Harry要我通知你们，HR说得对！
> 
> 6、本章后接awaycatwogua的番外3   
> 地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11368617


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章前接awaycatwogua的番外3   
> 地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11368617

昨天夜里心血来潮玩得太累了，一觉醒来仍然腰酸背痛，连一向工作狂并对自己很有要求的Harry也想赖床了，干吗，婚后生活第一天，赖个床有什么大不了的？

 

然而一通电话直接打断了Harry的美梦。

Julie来电话说，全球物理界的最高殿堂亚特兰蒂斯学院发来了邀请，请Dr. Harrison Wells两日后前去参加亚院建院五百周年暨国际量子物理学会创办一百五十周年的纪念活动，同时会有一个盛大的学术会议将在那里召开。STAR Lab.作为中城，乃至全国都首屈一指的实验室，无论从掌门人Dr. Wells的专业还是实验室建有的最先进的粒子加速器来说，量子物理一直是他们的拳头领域。更何况，Harry和亚院的院长Dr. Arthur Curry私交甚笃。话句话说，这是一份Harry无法拒绝的邀请。

“哎？亚特兰蒂斯学院？你们地球二有亚特兰蒂斯？”Harry刚挂了电话，HR就好奇地挪了过来。

“有啊。你们的亚特兰蒂斯也没有了吗？据我所知，地球一的沉入海底了。”

“不，我们当然有亚特兰蒂斯，不过露出海面的只是一个小型的岛礁。传说那里孕育了绚烂的史前文明，科学家在底部勘探，发现了一些形似山脉的海底岩石，还在海底找到了一种没有变硬的什么‘玄武玻璃’，但最终也没得出什么结论。玄武玻璃，好奇怪的名字哦，要不是填字游戏我都记不住。”

“我们的亚特兰蒂斯没有沉入海中，相反她非常美，那是大西洋中一座并不算小的岛屿。不过什么史前遗址已经不大看得出来了，人们只是根据传说，把那里当做人类文明的一个圣地，所以一些顶尖的学院会设在那座岛上。”

“所以Harry你是要到那里去吗？我也想要去看看！就当我们是去蜜月旅行嘛！”

“也好啊，亚特兰蒂斯也是旅游胜地呢，潜水什么的很适合我们玩儿！”

 

然而实际操作起来，才发现并不简单。

HR的身份是一个大麻烦，日常虽然不会遇到什么问题，可要出门的话却没有身份可以办理护照。况且亚特兰蒂斯王国是一个相对封闭的岛国，素来对外来的人员有更加严格的控制。

HR的失望写得满脸都是，从每一个毛孔都透露出“我不管，你要给我解决好”几个字。

Harry也很发愁，科学研究他可以迎难而上，伪造身份他可一点经验都没有。亚特兰蒂斯岛作为学术圣地，在那里动手脚，如果败露可是名誉扫地的事。以往“干脏活”他一般都交给A.R.G.U.S.，可是涉及HR的身份和安全，他可不敢轻信那种机构。

 

两天了，HR无时无刻不缠着Harry死缠烂打。Harry刷牙的时候，HR冒出来： “Harry我和你生物信息都一样啊，你要能进去，我也就可以进去。你进去以后把邀请函给我，我就又可以进去啦！”

“拜托，一个人入关两次，怎么能逃过检查呢？” 

Harry整理行李的时候，HR从后面扑上来：“那你不能跟那边人说说，再多带一个助手什么的吗？”

“这次的庆典是个物理学界的盛会，人家请多少人，怎么吃，怎么住都是事先安排好的，这都只有一天时间了，临时申请怎么来得及呢？”

甚至Harry洗澡的时候，HR突然开门进来：“我想出办法啦Harry！！你不是会微缩技术么，把我缩一缩放行李箱里带进去吧！！”

Harry抹了一把肥皂水，丢过来一个无奈的眼神：“你以为自己是套个壳就可大可小的Ray Palmer吗，就算你有这本事，要知道亚特兰蒂斯那可是科技最先进的地方，这些小伎俩不可能蒙混过关的。”

“这不行那不行，你是不是故意不想我去，怕我去了给你惹麻烦是吧？”HR摔门出去了。

为了想办法，已经被连灌了六杯咖啡的中城最头疼科学家一边搓泡泡，一边无声哀嚎，天地良心啊，我巴不得会都不要开，我们直接上海滩上抒发感情呢。谁愿意刚结婚，就把个超大号肉体抱枕丢在家里，自己去工作啊！

Harry洗完澡，迟疑了几秒钟才从浴室里挪出来。他其实很害怕，如果HR真的生气了，他会觉得更加惭愧不安。

“嘿Harry，你可算洗完了！我觉得你穿这身衣服会更帅的，你看看。”HR把手上的西服抖给Harry晃了晃，随即叠好放进他行李箱去了。

咦，这好像，不是生气的样子？

Harry困惑：“HR你要是不高兴，可以跟我说，骂我也行。你这样，说实话我挺紧张的。”

“我不高兴啊！不爽死了！我要每天坐在家里等你想你，你说气不气？所以我考虑，还是把你打扮得帅一点，这样我想起你来的时候至少视觉效果能好点，不会那么气人了。”

Harry感觉又一次被清奇的脑回路打败了：“我一定多给你打电话，开完会就立马滚回到你面前，有一步是走的都算我输！”

“好啦好啦，你明天一早的飞机，还紧接着开会，你应该早点休息！”HR起来推他。

Harry顺势抱了抱他的爱人：“那套西服我也很喜欢，放在最外层吧，我明天到了岛上就换上。”

 

第二天一早，Harry就被老朋友派来的专机接到了亚特兰蒂斯。匆匆给HR打了个报平安的电话，在他的监督下换上了特意挑选的西服，就被请去参加下午的庆典了。

“Harrison！”

“嘿Arthur，好久不见，真高兴见到你！”

一进来就和Harry打招呼的就是亚特兰蒂斯学院的院长Arthur Curry. 他生就一副高大威猛的样子，连鬓络腮胡，很难让人相信他竟然执掌着这样一所殿堂级的学府。多年以前，他和Harry因误会不打不相识，Arthur看起来沉默寡言，聊起科学来才发现两人志趣相投，一见如故。

“Harrison，最近你的新闻真不少，一会儿极速者，一会儿大猩猩，热闹。”

“别取笑我，我们中城可没你们这儿太平，我倒想也有个岛安心做研究，好好过日子呢。”

“哪有什么太平，岛上一样不省心。世界在发生变化，谁又能置身事外呢！”Arthur 忽然注意到Harry无名指上的戒指：“你结婚了？上回见面，你还说一辈子许给科学了。”

“世界在变化吧我想。”

“怎么没有看到你夫人？”

虽然和Arthur是多年的老朋友，但事关HR的身份，Harry还是不想节外生枝，只是含糊地说：“他签证办不下来，而且我只有一张邀请函，只能遗憾了。”

“这话听起来，是怪我们招待不周了。”

 

现在Harry深刻地认识到，人一旦陷入了恋爱状态，就会变得十分地幼稚。比如现在，他正在宴会上拍各种甜点照片发给HR看，就像小朋友捡到一个小石子，都想举给全世界秀一秀一样。这要让Jesse知道，肯定要表示不认识自家老爹了。可是Harry心安理得，还乐在其中。和那些社交平台上秀晒炫心理不同，对Harry来说什么照片并不重要，重要的是一种“我就是想告诉你，我又想你了”的心态。充满期待地点击一个发送，半秒钟后就收到一个大大的笑脸。在这样人头攒动，觥筹交错的宴会上，也能轻易辟出一个自己的小小世界，沉浸其中，对着巴掌大的手机屏幕扯起嘴角。间或抬头环视场中，世界也还是那个样子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始，后面的章节将是我与awaycatwogua合写，一人一章轮流，直到末章。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：awaycatwogua

“所以，你的老朋友给你准备了亚特兰蒂斯最高级的蜜月套房。”

“是的，Arthur虽然沉默寡言，但一向是个浪漫的家伙。”Harry轻笑，他都能想象HR在电话那头嘟着嘴生着闷气，百无聊赖地踢着两条长腿的样子，“不过这次没啥用，鉴于你都不在这里。还有，警告你别趁着我不在家，又穿着那双亮晶晶的长靴上我的床，脏鬼，要不我就把他们都烧了。”

“如果我只穿着这双靴子呢，Harr？”HR的声音突然压低，性感得难以置信的低沉气音让Harry的心脏几乎漏跳了好几拍，“其他什么都没穿，只穿着这双靴子，只是在想你？你会让我上你的床吗？”

HR一向只在床上叫他Harr。

该死。

 

“糖果蓝色的绒毛手铐？就藏在我的西装防尘袋下面？你认真的？”

“合起来是个可爱的眼镜盒啦，猫咪形状的哟，反正你也挺喜欢糖果猫咪的。”HR兴致勃勃的指挥着，而Harry只想学猫咪挠墙，“两只手两只手啦，记得试试松紧，要是你被手铐勒伤我可是会很心疼的Harrrrrrr！”

“要是被那群亚院的老古板看到，心脏病发作才有你好看的。”Harry翻个白眼，扭了扭门把，再次确定自己已经反锁了房门，“请勿打扰”的牌子在门把背后愉悦地晃动起来。他除去衬衫和长裤，随手把HR最爱的那条棉质内裤扔在长绒毛地毯上，赤脚踏上大床——他才没有偷穿HR的内裤，这反正都是他买的他买的！

食指按了按耳朵上挂着的耳机，乖乖听从HR的指挥把自己的双手铐在床头的栏杆上——烂主意，他内心的糖果猫咪已经快把那堵墙挠穿了，“然后呢？顺便一提，我恨死糖果猫咪了。”

“……”

“HR？”

“…………………………”

“……R？”

“Harr，你喜欢下雨吗？”

HR低沉的呢喃带着幻觉般淅淅沥沥的雨声，将Harry严密地包裹起来。轻微的电流声像是加长林肯后座升起的挡板，隔开了一个极度私密的空间，又像是……像是那些从尾椎开始的舔吻，一路自Harry的锁骨蔓延至耳后。

“我知道亚特兰蒂斯正在下雨。海边的雷阵雨总让我有些怀念我的地球，几乎终年不停的雨水和那些湿热的高温，就像是漫无天日的热带雨林，那些硕大的，诡异的植物和乌云，还有滑行的五彩斑斓的鸟类羽毛，我喜欢那些柔软到让人窒息的羽毛，像身陷在最沉默的危险里，像那些可怕的沼泽和海藻，一点点没过我的头顶。”

Harry下意识地收紧了上臂的肌肉，手铐上的小小铃铛清脆地，碰撞出一声低低的轻笑。

“我总是有点后悔，如果我能把你带回我的地球，我就能在雨里狠狠操你。”那些带着笑意的低沉呼吸，像是一个带着啃咬的吮吻，落在Harry的乳尖，让他颤抖起来。“就像此时此刻的你，Harr，赤裸着身体，双手被我仔细地铐起来，躺在漫天大雨里，在我怀里，在我身下，被钉在我的阴茎上仿佛你是为此而生。”

“而我不想浪费。那些宝贵的雨水流淌在你身上，我爱死了那些冰冷的雨水淌过你身体的样子，带着你的体温，在你的腰窝汇集成世界上最小的池塘。我会先从那里开始吻你，就像沙漠里长途跋涉的旅者，只有你的池塘可以解决那些烈火一般的干渴。”

“我有一整夜的时间给你做准备，你知道我的耐心。”大概因为电话信号的干扰，HR的声音开始变得有些含糊——他在外面？他在坐车吗？Harry一点都不愿意去想那有多像HR的嘴正照顾着自己淌着前液的阴茎，一点都不愿意去想HR正站在人群中，在地铁或者出租车上，甚至就只是在他的副驾驶上，在他开车的时候将他整个含进嘴里——妈的！他蜷起上半身又重重落下，那该死的绒毛手铐被拉紧，用作缓冲的绒毛垫正柔和地轻抚过他的手腕，像是那些该死的糖果猫咪，正一点点抓挠着他最敏感的肢端静脉。

“耐心，Harr。”HR带着笑意的呛咳，就像是每次Harry控制不住自己，在他嘴里浅浅冲刺时，那喉间软骨研磨着前端的曼妙气息。“和我在一起，你绝对需要学习耐心。”

“我会像现在这样，一丝不挂地把你铐起来，除了我的舌头不给你任何东西。没有碰触，没有爱抚，只有我的舌头享用着你的身体，从那小小的池塘到甜蜜的所在。不需要浪费任何润滑，也不需要浪费任何碰触，只靠着那些像鞭子一样抽打在你赤裸皮肤上的雨水，我会舔舐每一处隐秘的褶皱，每一处柔滑的黏膜，直到你充分为我敞开，直到你颤抖着，抽搐着，被我舔到几乎痉挛，光靠后穴的轻吻就能射到什么都射不出来，那些珍珠色的液体混着雨水把你的小腹弄得脏兮兮的，而你的阴茎射到几乎发疼，淌着透明的液体，就像是你湿漉漉的蓝眼睛淌着泪水，就像是被你咬破的嘴唇，淌着来不及被我吻去的口水，淌着从你汗湿的卷发上滴落的汗水。你的第一课在我这里就是不及格，考得一塌糊涂，而我甚至还没开始真正教导你。”

“但你是个死硬得要命的家伙，宁可过度高潮到昏迷也不肯求…………”

“求你……R……求你………………”

他们同时出声。

 

在五秒钟的沉默中，HR背靠在蜜月套间的门板上，震惊得忘了该怎么呼吸。

“……R……求你，求你，我想要射，我想要你让我射出来，射在这张没有你的蜜月大床上，射在你兴高采烈藏在我行李箱里的毛绒手铐上，”Harry哽咽的声音带着甜美的湿意，像是每次跪在HR身前，来不及吞下的精液正淌过那被摩擦得鲜红的唇角，和那自下而上，带着迷茫的高潮，正望着HR的蓝色眼睛。“我被你铐起来，没办法碰自己，但我不想要那些丝质床单或者是傻乎乎的摩擦，我只想要你，想要此时此刻不在我身边的你，用你的舌头，你的嘴，只靠你的声音帮我射出来……求你，R……求你……求你………………”

 

“绅士的要求就是我的愿望，Ma Chérie.”

 

没有碰触，没有摩擦，他的Harry在他柔软甜美的舌音上高潮了。

通话器滑落在地上，而他甚至一无所知。隔着薄薄的套间门板，他的脉搏狂跳着，聆听着他甜美的珍宝在高潮的那瞬间叫着他的名字。像来自球十九的湿热大雨，像夏日的雷暴和亚特兰蒂斯雨夜的闪电，带着席卷后颈的脑部高潮，袭上他无与伦比的，钻石一般晶莹剔透的浪漫之心。

如此不同，却又如此同步的美妙高潮。

HR从未痴迷于神祗或是宗教。

却在这一刻，他真切地感受到了，那来自冥冥之中，来自蒙昧苍茫之境，来自多元宇宙的珍贵馈赠。

 

“我简直不敢相信你就这么溜进来了，该死的，我明明锁好门了！”

“因为我是伟大的HR Wells嘛，浪漫是我的中间名！我的绅士遇到了危险，浪漫的骑士一定会穿越时间和空间的阻隔去拯救他哒~”HR一边偷笑着把Harry从床头解下来，一边赶紧给炸毛的糖果猫咪按摩着酸痛的手臂肌肉，“不愧是岛上最豪华的蜜月套间，超有情趣啊——但是Harr你也太狠了居然把我反锁在外面嘤嘤嘤，幸好Arthur有先见之明，除了专函专机专车，还给了我小套间的房卡，我才能顺利偷溜过来当你的英雄啊！”

“……竟然忘了先把手铐钥匙拿出来，丢死人了。”Harry羞耻地把脸埋进枕头里，然后整个人被HR熟练地扛起来，“我靠，这次你就不要找清理这种烂借口了吧！”

“说什么呢Harrrrrrr，你倒是爽到了，可怜的HR长途飞行了好久好久，内耳系统都飞得不平衡了，你要好好补偿我啦，不要浪费蜜月套房的超大浴室！Arthur说超贵的呢！”

“……我要杀了Arthur那个多管闲事的家伙。”

“……呃，我不觉得你杀得动他诶亲爱的，Arthur壮得我都有点发怵……而且你都没力气了。”

“靠！谁说我没力气了！来决斗啊你个混蛋！”

“啊那太好啦！”

“…………………………………………”

 

小剧场：  
Harry：所以你刚才叫我什么？  
HR：……Ma……Mon Chéri？  
Harry：……靠！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
HR：……………………（人家法语不太好嘛，对手指对手指。）  
Harry：（扶额）……


	23. Chapter 23

自从昨天夜里，HR被“多管闲事的Arthur”一封特殊邀请函直接从中城送到自己的床上，Harry至今犹在梦中。

“靠，认识Arthur十几年了，早知道他这么有能量，我们就不用纠结三天了啊！”

原本还以为要推迟的蜜月旅行，现在却变成了躺在最美岛屿国家亚特兰蒂斯最豪华酒店的最顶级海景蜜月套房的King Size双人床上，真是太不可思议了。然而，Harry的哀怨却比不真实感来得更强烈：“为什么还要开一天的会！”他看看旁边喜滋滋的HR：“你就得瑟吧，不就是比我多玩了一天嘛。”

“亲爱的Harry，你不要不开心，我人都已经来了你还急在一时半会儿吗？耐心，昨晚我怎么教你的？”

“靠！”

 

Harry出门准备参加学术研讨会之前，HR对他说，开会的时候记得关手机，休息的时候再开。

“啊？嗯。”Harry一头雾水出门了。特意嘱咐关手机？不然呢？

等到Harry结束了上午的会议，打好工作餐，坐下来掏出手机时，他就完全明白了“不然”会怎样。

看着iMessage里面500条新消息提醒，Harry嘴角抽动了一下，转成一个甜蜜的笑容，起身又去打了一杯浓咖啡。

整整500条消息，全都来自某个不可思议的话唠作家，整整500条流水账信息，图文并茂地记录了HR一个早上的亚特兰蒂斯观光自由行。

「Harry，我问过了一些本地人，他们说岛上有好几处海王海后传说遗址」

「听上去很酷吧，我先去探探路，等你哟」

……

「Harry！我刚刚喝了一种很神奇的饮料」

紧接着是一张图片，一个圆形玻璃瓶，里面装着貌似彩色的液体。HR整张脸贴在玻璃瓶上，为了挤进屏幕，压得变形，眼睛还挤眉弄眼地盯在玻璃瓶上。

Harry乐了，好心情真是隔着屏幕都传染。

「哇塞，好特别，喝起来像清凉的薄荷茶」

「他们说这叫“七海水”，听起来好神秘」

「骗人的吧，路边全在卖呢」

「难道是什么神奇药水，我是不是要进化了」

「哈哈，没有哦，我什么事也没发生」

「也不是啦，至少不渴了」

「不过这个水你一定要来尝尝」

Harry失笑，不就是亚特兰蒂斯本地特产的薄荷水，里面丢了个“冰立方”LED变色灯嘛，为什么被这个家伙说得这么有趣。

……

「HARRY！海鲜三明治超超超超好吃」

又是一张图片，这回连自己的脸都不放进去了，满满屏幕拍了一个卖相很好的三明治。  
Harry下意识看了一眼自己的午餐。

「哈哈，你现在是不是流口水啦」

「如果你在吃那种千篇一律的工作餐，那就原谅我放毒咯」

原图又发了一遍，还特意加了一个坏笑表情。

「真的很好吃耶」

「不骗你」

Harry再次看了一眼自己的工作餐。

……

「HARRY！！这里还有海鲜烧烤！」

「三明治滚蛋，海鲜烧烤才是王道！」

……

「好了，我要收回刚刚所有的话」

「因为，生鱼片才是宇宙珍宝！！」

 

Harry忍无可忍，饭都不吃了，抓着手机咬牙切齿地回了一条「再发美食图片，你今晚别想回来睡了！」

很快消息回复「哎哟，Harry你来啦。我不是诱惑你啊，是分享，把最美好的东西分享给你」

Harry对HR这种把人气半死还一副开开心心的嘴脸最是无可奈何。他忽然想起自己昨天也给人整了一堆宴会甜点图，感觉还是自己比较过分一些，这样想想心里就平衡多了。

HR的新消息又弹了出来「好吧，如果你生气了的话，那为了让你开心点，我就告诉你吧。其实我现在吃撑了，瘫在沙滩上不敢动，难受死了」

Harry嘴角扯了扯，马上回复了一个「活该」

这次消息回得慢一些，Harry又忍不住检讨自己是不是玩笑话说重了，不该对HR这么凶巴巴的。好在白色的对话框又适时冒了出来，「Harry，这个岛上有很多关于海王海后的传说，你说这都是真的吗？这里有一片海滩，本地人说是海王海后定情之地。他们在此并肩战斗，互生情愫，就在此立下相伴终生的誓言，这可真是太浪漫了」

Harry想了想，「传说嘛，也不是无根无据的，不过也不能太当真」

「据说海王管有七海，能和水族沟通，岛的那一边有片火山区，大家说那就是海王的宫殿了，不过没有人进去过」

「喂你可别瞎跑啊，人少的地方就别去了」

「知道知道」

「那好吧，你好好消食儿，我下午还有事忙，晚上见」

「好的Harry，爱你」

「爱你，拜」

 

早上还不觉得怎么样，可中午那500多条消息轰炸完以后，Harry的心就痒痒地没着没落的。好似一个连续工作加班了三个星期的上班族，来到了长假来临前的最后一个下午，对着电脑屏幕真是百般煎熬，度秒如年。本来下午这个议题就有些空泛，内心再这么一烦躁吧，手机的电源键都已经被Harry揉得微微发烫了。

Arthur投过来一个意味深长的笑，真是太好奇了，究竟是什么人物，可以让一向清心寡欲的Dr. Harrison Wells这么魂不守舍的？

下午的活动结束，Harry匆匆跟Arthur以及其他同行朋友们道了个别，第一件事就是掏出了手机。感觉某个叽叽喳喳的家伙已经在这个小盒子里憋很久了，要闷坏了似的。他一开机，调出iMessage，嚯好家伙，又新增600多条，看来下午的行程比上午还精彩了。

 

他刚想跳到上次中断的阅读点，却忽然瞥见最新的几条是「我忘记是从哪边过来的了」「这里一个人都没有」。

怎么回事？Harry赶忙往上划几条，果然都是「Harry我好像迷路了」「哦对了你还在开会」「那我现在怎么办呀」。

他心中一紧，赶紧一个电话飞了过去：“HR，你在哪儿呢？你还好吗？”

“啊，Harry，你终于开机啦。我现在能确定的是，我确实是迷路了嘻嘻嘻。”

“严肃点！你看看周围有没有什么标志，你是在山上还是海边？”

“在海边，唔，这里只有，水。”

“那你把手机的位置共享给我，我马上去找你！”

“怎么开？”

Harry翻白眼，这我还没教过吗。“呃，那算了吧，我自己去找你，你别害怕！”

HR却并不当回事，“我不害怕呀。”

“别离水边太近，小心涨潮可是分分钟的事儿！”

 

挂了电话Harry赶紧调出搜索频率信号的卫星图，HR这个特点真是保命秘宝呀，关键时刻用这个定位，太靠谱了。可定位结果出来，Harry有点傻眼了。太不靠谱了，这家伙居然一个人摸出去了7英里多！他不是路痴，他是根本就没考虑过还需要回来吧！

他也顾不上吃晚饭了，想想那个蠢蛋跑到那么偏僻的地方去了，肯定也没吃呢，干脆打包两份牛肉饼上路。

Harry沿着海岸线前进，夜幕快要降临，出租沙滩摩托的也都收了摊儿。亚特兰蒂斯是个旅游业为主的岛国，汽车不够环保，数量很少，海滩边本来也没有多少交通方式可选，这下Harry只能认命地开始步行了。好在湿润的海风吹来，还挺舒畅，Harry不由得迈开腿奔跑起来。刚才他给HR发了信，告诉他自己至少需要一个多小时才能赶到，看着HR文字间轻松的语气，他也略微地放了心。

 

半个小时左右，HR来了电话，Harry正跑得上气不接下气，干脆停下来慢慢走调整气息。

“Harry，我有点无聊，你还在路上么，你能陪我说说话吗？”

“好啊，你想聊点什么？”

“今晚的月色很美，你注意了吗？”

Harry抬头看了看，“嗯，是很美。”

“夜色这么美好，你说海王和海后会出现吗？”

“你好像对这段传说特别感兴趣？”

“不，不是传说。我见过我们地球十九的海王，他也是像加速人那样的超级英雄。只是我从不知道他的真名，也从没有去过海王的国度，所以我觉得这里很神秘。”

“噢？那有点意思了，如果真的存在海王，存在海王的国度，那必定是在这个岛上了，毕竟所有的传说都汇聚在这里。”

“不管怎么说，这里真是一个格外浪漫的地方，仿佛独立于世外，隔绝了人间烟火。”

“是啊，每次开会过来，我都会停留一段日子，这是个让人醉心的海岛。”

 

他们有说有聊，时间过得很快。当Harry终于来到地图指示的目标点是，迎面看到的却是HR一张奸计得逞的笑脸……


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：awaycatwogua

彼时此刻，HR站在月色下的海水里，穿着暗色的粗花呢西装，带着笑意的轮廓和剃得极短的鬓发，被月光染上银蓝的色泽。温柔的潮汐正轻吻着他的小腿，而他望着Harry，如此相似又如此不同的钴蓝色，正望进他的眼底，仿佛正轻吻着他的灵魂，仿佛那遥远而神秘的亚特兰蒂斯传说中，有着优美歌声的海妖塞壬，正诱引着勇敢而机智的水手，为一吻献祭自己的生命。

 

把他的新婚丈夫扑倒在海水里——对于Harry是新鲜的体验。

 

他在又咸又涩的海水里尝到HR的味道，清淡的，诱人的，带着青草的气味——HR习惯先把古龙水喷在自己的手腕上，交叉摩擦腕静脉的部分，然后Harry会打着哈欠，微微侧过头露出颈后的一小片皮肤，让他把体温温过的液体轻轻沾染在上面。

像是一种温柔的标记，又像是那些美妙的夜晚，他以唇舌和牙齿，在那里留下“HR Wells”的专属烙印。

“哇喔，Harr……你记得……”

Harry此刻最不需要的就是耐心。

他再次吻住HR破坏气氛的薄唇，辗转吮吻着，隔着湿漉漉的西装裤在HR身上摩擦，像是那些狂野的周五夜晚，在HR身上起伏，在HR怀里呻吟，被过度兴奋的笨蛋男人狠操到失去意识，又在那些温柔的顶弄和吮吻之间苏醒。那些曾温柔清理着，开拓着自己，曾按压在那一处柔滑凹陷，折磨得自己几乎发疯的灵巧手指，在海水里也解不开他一塌糊涂的西装外套和皮带。HR不满的哼哼声让他笑起来，没意识到……没意识到那些坏心眼的海水在什么时候……已经褪去。

他们重重地落在柔软的，带着泥土和青草芬芳的热带雨林里。

 

“以七海之名，诸海之灵听我号令。”

“奔流激停，任君心意。”

古旧而神秘的，属于亚特兰蒂斯的语言，带着次声波的震荡，带着熟悉的海水腥味，在湿热沉闷的空气中传导。

熟悉的高大身影，手持三叉戟，在水雾中若隐若现，而HR把Harry紧紧抱在怀里，不想承认自己几乎湿润了眼睛。

他轻轻垂首，以有些生疏的礼节致意。

“海王殿下。”

他低喃着。

那熟悉的背影微一颔首，随即消失在丛林深处。

 

“What the...”Harry觉得脑子已经不大够用了，这里是地球十九？刚才那是自己的老朋友Arthur Curry？HR见过的海王？所以是怎样，一直在帮他们安排一切的老友，是传说中号令七海的亚特兰蒂斯之王？

“Welcome to my homeland, Harr.”

已经来不及再仔细思索，HR的狂喜带着胸腔的共鸣，贴着Harry的心脏，震动着，带着球十九独特的湿热空气和雨后的芬芳气息，字面意义上的，从身到心，将Harry填得满满当当——失去耐心的男人终于直接扯断了Harry的皮带，西装和衬衫的扣子已经欢快地跳进了暗色的角落，而Harry正赤裸着身体，躺卧在绵软丰厚的落叶层上，半腐的叶片被雨水清洗得干干净净，凉意顺着皮肤，像那些暴露的叶脉和尚新鲜的叶肉，丝丝缕缕地，缠绕上Harry的背脊。

“我幻想过无数次，在这里，”HR喃喃着，吮吻着Harry的脖颈，一点一点，以吻膜拜着爱人火热而赤裸的身体，“在球十九，你躺在这些绿得要命的落叶上，像是睡在我给你建的巢穴里。我可以光靠亲吻或是吸吮就让你高潮到求饶——但我不会这样做，我不想这样做，Harr，我想让你赤裸地在我身下，在我身上...天哪我不在乎，我想扔掉那些傻乎乎的西装，不管他们让你看起来有多好...我恨他们让你看起来有多好，我不想让别人看见你，你只能靠我的皮肤取暖，只能从我的身体获得热量。你是我的，Harr，是我的...”

被操得昏昏沉沉的Harry根本没办法说话——他快被身上那个发情的白痴烧化了，HR的体温滚烫，而他身下的落叶冰凉，被寒冰和烈火同时煎熬的感觉几乎叫他发疯。湿热沉闷的气候让他渴得要命，而那个坏心眼的白痴故意停下抽插把他抱起来，几步路对于他简直是酷刑般的折磨。后穴被HR的阴茎撑到几乎有点疼痛的大小，他迷糊着，感觉到唇上甘甜的清水淌过，还有HR的嘴唇和作乱的舌头——HR扯断一根藤条，先喝过之后再用嘴哺喂他清水，然后用舌头推过一片带着清凉气息的陌生树叶。

“含住它，Harr，为了我含住它。”

 

来自那甜蜜后穴的抽搐绝对是Harry恼怒的报复。HR笑着，重新将赤裸的爱人放倒在冰凉的落叶上，舍不得抽出来的阴茎刚好顶在那一处柔滑的凹陷上缱绻厮磨。多重的刺激让Harry全身都无意识地抽搐起来，在HR坏心的折磨下仰起头，唇间清凉的叶片发出颤抖的声音。

HR着迷地，看着身下的Harry被自己狠操得一塌糊涂的样子，钴蓝色的眼睛被欲望灼烧上迷人的红痕，来不及吞咽的植物汁液正淌过他的下颌，像是专属于他的，最迷人的落日，像是被他折断双翼，在他的阴茎上呻吟的堕落天使，像是他的家乡，像是他的归宿。

像是他的Harry。

 

清凉的叶片在高潮的Harry唇间发出尖锐的声响。

 

不知何时，再次出现的潮汐蔓延上来，轻吻着他们赤裸的皮肤将他们包裹，珍珠色的精液漂浮着，像是优雅的水母，在HR的指尖穿梭。而高潮后的Harry带着调皮的微笑，掬起那些细碎的月下珍珠，吸吮着那灵巧的指尖，然后仰起头，向他的新婚丈夫，他的私人海妖，索要一个分享月光的甜蜜亲吻。

 

而那清凉的陌生叶片，正荡漾在海中飘向远方，像是载着勇敢水手的一叶扁舟，在亚特兰蒂斯的月色下，接受着海王沉默的祝祷。


	25. Chapter 25

他们并排躺在沙滩上，任由海浪来来回回冲刷着脚底板，漫过小腿肚，再倒灌回去，一轮又一轮，仿佛融入了自然的吐纳。地中海气候雨热不同期，幸好有昨天晚间的一场对流雨，给这干燥的空气增添了一份舒爽之气。夜幕降临后，清凉的海水爬上沙滩，热浪终于逐渐退去。月光写意地铺展下来，盖在人身上，勾勒出两个修长的轮廓，吻去残留的水痕。光线的散射效果，模糊了人影的边缘，犹如在这静谧的世间，哼出一支雀跃的欢歌。

 

“这里真是一个神秘的世界。”HR忽然说。

“你说你在地球十九就见过Arthur，是怎么回事？”

“海王救过我的命，可我并不知道他的姓名，更不知道他来自何方。所以我来到亚特兰蒂斯，总有一种想要找寻到什么的感觉。”

“海王救过你？”

“是啊，这可说来话长了。”HR低沉的轻诉，仿佛带着Harry去到了很遥远的地方：“在地球十九，我其实是STAR Lab.的‘脸面’，形象代言人。Randolf是个天才，可他太害羞了，简直难以与陌生人交流。所以我就像代替你开会一样，在所有公开露面的场合代表他。人们就都以为那些伟大的发明是我鼓捣出来的，这让我聚集了很高的声誉，受到人们的尊重。尤其在超能力者问题爆发以后，STAR Lab.和加速人合作，使我们成了城市的英雄，我也成了人们眼中的‘H!R! WELLS!’，而受到了狂热的崇拜。可是后来有一天，我的事情败露了。”

说到这里HR调整了一下姿势，双手交叉叠枕在脑后，微微闭了闭眼睛。

Harry注意到这是一个防御的姿态，看来即将要讲述的事让HR并不好过，他不免也有些紧张。

HR倒并不停顿，他继续道：“我内心当然很清楚，我不是那个英雄，Randolf才是，加速人才是，你和BA这样的人才是。每天，我都感觉自己百无一用，浪得虚名，每天，我都想证明我也是有用的。所以我偷偷参加了训练，体能、格斗、擒拿摔跤，我都去学，至少拥有力量的感觉可以麻痹我，让我以为自己也足够强大了。后来，我们那里的一些超能力者组成了军队，和委员会领导的部队开战，每天都有无辜的人死去，中城再也没有安宁了。我背着Randolf，偷偷跑去了战场。”

Harry越听越心惊，地球十九的状况比他面对的要严重地多。他悄悄去看HR的脸，逆光中看不分明表情，他只好继续沉默地倾听着HR的讲述。

“那真是太可怕了，Harry。我以为我就算不能战斗，总还可以帮助一些人逃命吧。可当我看到一个委员会的士兵被镜像大师从楼顶扔下来的时候，只感觉自己浑身的血都凉了一下。我不是懦夫，我并不害怕他们也这样杀死我，只是那种残忍的场面，让人从灵魂深处都感受到颤栗。

“听说那楼上还有被困的市民。我想要去帮他们，可是尖峰人的能力让我们都失去了重心，没人能接近那幢大楼。我至今仍然记得，那种无力的感觉让人崩溃。

“人们认出了我，他们哭着求我想办法，可我知道，我不是他们心目中的‘HR WELLS’，我甚至不是自己心目中的HR Wells，我无能为力，无能为力呀。”

 

除了海浪冲击出的潮水声和HR低沉的叙述，这个世界都仿佛屏住了呼吸。

 

“后来，加速人找来了正联的朋友，才联手控制了局面。我当时刚好被一片崩碎的玻璃扎中，如果不是地球十九的海王把我从混乱中救出来，我早就有大麻烦了。”他转过身脸冲着Harry，用手指了指左眉上的疤痕：“所以这个，我那时还是骗你的。”

Harry也转过身与HR面对面，忍不住用手戳了戳HR眉毛上的伤疤，说了声：“傻。”后者却没心没肺地咧了咧嘴。

“后来大家就都知道了所谓的中城救世主HR，其实是个彻头彻尾的骗子，我不是他们的英雄，我只是一个写小说编故事的。人们骂我借着灾难作秀，为了自己的金钱和虚荣干出这样毫无羞耻的事。Randolf也发了很大的火，他怪我瞎折腾，完全是在添乱。”

Harry听着心疼，用口型说了个无声的“不是”。HR回以一个苦涩的笑容，却又微微颔首，投过去一个浅浅的感激。

“那段日子我很难过，我想我又把一切都搞砸了，而这次不是按错了什么仪器按钮，或是误碰了什么不该碰的试剂那样简单，这次愤怒的市民只想把我生吞活剥，STAR Lab.也因此遭受了巨大的非议，委员会已经启动了调查，不久就会宣布对我的判罚。

“然而就在那个时候，你的那封发给多元宇宙的邀请函传送了过来。Randolf默默破解了里面的算法，他对我说‘你还是走吧，以后也别再回来了’。”

 

HR沉浸在情绪里的时候，Harry决定不再沉默了。

“HR，听我说，我也参加过战争，我了解战争。我们这个地球上的美洲战争打得旷日持久，我们和父辈们几乎没有人能置身事外。我上战场时正是血气方刚的年纪，以为自己有知识又年轻力壮，那我绝对是当将军的材料啊！”Harry刻意夸张的语气，顽强地跳脱出此时有些沉重的氛围：“事实是这太荒诞了，个人在战争的巨型绞肉机中是真正的蝼蚁，连肉沫都算不上。我们每天只是麻木地向前推进，到后来即使战友倒在我身边，都想不起来下一个可能就是我，脑子里仅剩下了，这样睡过去也挺好的。战争是不以个人意志为转移的。

“所以你看你是多傻呀，我们是凡人，凭你一个人的力量，打不赢超能力者又有什么错？你怎么知道就是你不行？你可能都没注意到吧，真正的你比你自己想象的要强大太多了。”

Harry的手温柔地抚上HR的脸颊，又一路向下，搂住HR的腰腹。借着这股力道，HR更靠近一点，以手为枕，依偎在Harry的胸膛前。

“还记得水王Heather Oscar袭击我们的那天夜里吗，其实你被噩梦惊醒的时候，我根本都还没有入睡，我睡不着。对于我来说，我有些习惯了被超能力者或者被舆论针对，即使是在地球一遇到人们误把我当成另一个Wells，我都觉得那是我应受的惩罚。是我的粒子加速器给人们带去了痛苦，那本来就是我的罪业，不管我付出什么样的代价，都无法弥补我造成的过错。

“可是那天水王袭击牵扯到了你，甚至让你遭受了可怕的PTSD。你有什么错？长了和我这个混蛋一样的脸吗？还是制造了另一群超能力疯子？没有，那没有一样是你的过错，可你在默默承受这一切，甚至勇敢地帮助我抗争。你不向黑暗让步的态度鼓励了我，让我明白战斗到底的意义在哪里。这就是你的力量HR，你还没意识到吗？你能召唤正义善良的力量回到人间，救赎像我这样被黑暗侵蚀的灵魂。那个时候我才意识到，老天把你送到我身边，是怎样伟大的恩赐。”

“Harry你要把我惹哭了，我会拉你再下海里洗一洗的。”HR用枕着的手背蹭了蹭自己的脸。

 

“啊说起这片海，我刚好有个新发现。”Harry有些微微的兴奋：“你看我们不同平行宇宙之间虽然有着一样的二重身，可是却演绎着完全不同的人生，但地球的样貌本身却是一模一样的。你们有中城，有星城，有锲石城，我们也一样，可宇宙间唯独这亚特兰蒂斯的地貌存在巨大差别。地球一的亚岛沉入海底，你们半隐半现，而我们的则完全浮于海上，这里就仿佛是一个，怎么说呢，一个多元宇宙的虫洞眼，沟通着不同地球之间的命运与契机。”

“所以我们两个二重身来到这里，互相交托心事，就像是某种命运之力的牵引一样奇妙！”作家又开始浪漫了。

“可能也可以这么说。“科学家严谨地总结着。

“这就都对上了呀，Harry你瞧，我从地球十九开始，就在寻找我的作用，我的意义，我的归属感。在我最困顿的时候，是你的一封跨宇宙邀请函改变了我的命运，让我辗转来到你身边，而今天在这里，又正好是你帮助我看清了我的作用，我的意义，我的归属，而我们的命运环也终于缠绕在一起，连结成了型。还记得我在婚礼那天说的话吗，总有某个时刻，现实与希望会变成一回事。”HR激动地手脚并用缠上Harry的身体：“Harry，我们简直是灵魂伴侣啊有木有！！”

“是啊！”他的丈夫这次没有在意什么科学严谨，却做出了最正确无悔的回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结


	26. 番外之 我们需要那张床

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【七夕贺文】

离开亚特兰蒂斯的时候，HR趴到酒店柜台前，给当值的大堂经理甩去一对纯良的狗狗眼。大堂经理内心快要哭出声了：“先生，我非常理解您的需求，不过，我们酒店的床真的不能卖给您啊！”

“别着急呀我的朋友，我们好商量，我再加一半的钱，咋样？”

“不是，您这，我把床卖了，以后入住的客人怎么办呢？”

“那你有…”

HR还没说完就被Harry拍了拍肩膀打断，他压低声音伏在HR耳边说：“走啦走啦，我刚回去给你那宝贝床拍了照片了，我们自己回去买好啦，别在这儿丢人了。”

HR看了Harry一眼，脸上马上笑成一朵花，转回去对大堂经理道歉：“床不要了，抱歉啊给你添麻烦了。也是也是，酒店把床卖了是不太像话，客人还得睡呢是吧，那么你能把那个浴缸卖给我吗，那个也非常舒服！”

啥？马桶还要不要哇，亲？

大堂经理忍了又忍，脸都泛红了才憋出一个“啊？”

Harry一把把HR拽走，声音压得更低了：“够了够了走走走，你快把人家逼疯了！”

终于走出了酒店转门，HR再也憋不住地喷笑出声：“哈哈哈哈哈Harry，你看小帅哥那一脸要哭出来的表情，多可爱啊哈哈哈哈。”

看着HR这一副熊孩子的得意劲儿，Harry也严肃不起来了，只好嗔怪道：“你也别太过分好吧，人家是在工作，你别看见谁都想调戏一下。”

“Harry你该不会是吃醋了吧！再说我可是认真的，那床真的太赞了，论颜值论舒适度，哪里都完美！大小也适合我们嘛，家里那张床实在不够折腾的。”

“我知道，我这不是给拍回来了吗，回去马上买一张总行了吧！”

 

回到中城的家，已经是晚上九点了。HR主动揽走了收拾行李，打扫房间的活，把Harry推去立即开始搜索那张“完美的”King Size双人床。等HR收拾一圈回来，发现Harry仍旧眉头紧锁地盯着屏幕刷刷刷，心情瞬间就落下去了：“怎么了，没有吗？”

“不是不是，你过来看看，”Harry一瞅HR这低落的样子，赶紧把眉头抚平了，他把HR拉到屏幕前，拖出购物车指给他看：“亚岛酒店那张床看来应该是定制的，不过我找到了这些，和酒店那款都挺像的，你看你更喜欢哪个？”

HR上下扫了一眼，脸上的阴云更沉了：“Harry呀，你们搞科学的都不讲究细节的吗？这些哪里一样了，明明差别可大了。你知道啥叫完美吗，完美就是一点也不能再多，一点也不能再少了！比如这张吧，这上面少了一根立柱，你回忆一下，如果没了这根立柱，你那时候要把手铐铐在哪里呢？”

What the f…科学家在内心翻了个转体两周半的白眼，随手指了指购物车里另外一款：“那这个呢，这个有立柱了。”

“但是这个没花纹啊，我记得你那天晚上嗨起来的时候，差点把手指插进那个洞里…”

“好了好了，别说了，我懂了懂了真懂了！”Harry急声打断，内心这叫一个心有余悸，当时的一幕一幕回忆起来太尴尬，到现在都还能唤起身体的通感，仿佛感觉浑身燥热，惴惴不安了。

 

Harry有些不甘心，他明白HR对那张床的期待，为了帮助他找到，Harry甚至神速地写了一个相似图片查找的代码小程序出来，这才筛选出了现在这几十条记录。可他抬头看看HR那张明明失望到想发飙却又欲言又止的苦瓜脸，又悄悄把“我没有功劳也有苦劳吧”这句话咽了回去。平心而论，Harry自己也十分喜欢亚岛酒店的那张床…和，那张床上的所有美好回忆吧。

“好啦你先别生气，我还有办法呢，你去睡，我再找找。”

HR终归没有忍心对Harry发飙，但也没有一个人回去睡觉，他坐在对面的沙发上，有一下没一下地晃着手里的鼓棒，就这么一言不发地陪着Harry。

Harry终于下了下决心，打开邮箱开始敲字：“亲爱的Arthur，实在无奈，我有个事儿想求你帮个忙…”

 

三天以后，一架私人飞机落在门口，Harry拉着HR出来一起卸床，却看见老朋友Arthur Curry第一个从机舱里跳下来。Harry眉头跳了跳，至于吗，亲自上门笑话我？

海王一边和俩人打招呼，一边一眼一眼地偷瞄HR，最终忍不住拍着HR的肩头说：“你，厉害！”他又指着Harry的鼻子：“我认识这家伙十好几年了，吵架打架从来凶得要死，这可是第一次写信求到我，态度好得我都要感动哭了。”

HR笑嘻嘻地：“那必须态度好，您帮了这么大忙，还风尘仆仆送货上门，Harry当然也要和颜悦色的嘛。”

海王也是直脾气，被HR一哄反而自己先不好意思了：“嗨，别客气，我们找订货的厂家再要一张而已，简单。你们自己慢慢安装去吧，我还有事，就先走了。”

Harry对着Arthur的背影，悄悄翻了个得意的白眼，就拉上HR搬东西回屋了。

 

说是一起组装，其实就是Harry在干活，HR在一边叨叨叨地陪着，心情大好的HR，简直比往常还话痨五倍。偶尔搭把手搬一块板子，还要调侃Harry半天：“床板可得放牢了，你知道原来那张床，你抖起来的时候，就吱嘎吱嘎乱叫，肯定是哪里没安好啊！

“对了还有床头这根横栏，咱要不要裹点软布？哇哈我记得那天你差点一头撞上去，是不是想磕一个情侣款的疤出来和我对称呀！

“不得不说，两米的床看着就是顺眼多了，Harry你知道吧你还挺能翻滚的呢！”

Harry忍无可忍：“闭嘴！那么闲的话，就把内六角扳手递给我，别老杵那儿干看着！”

“噢。”HR赶紧把工具递过去。

Harry扶额：“那个是梅花扳手！”

“这个？”HR赶忙换了一个。

汗…“这个是力矩扳手！”

“那我知道了，这个！”

“妈的这都不是个扳手！”Harry青筋跳动：“不如你还是聊聊天得了。”


End file.
